In Your Arms
by RikuNghts
Summary: Rating just changed just to be safe! This is my first Draco and Hermione fic. CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN UP!... Please RR! Draco and Hermione each have a weird dream, and attitudes start to change...
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not claim to be the great JK Rowling, though I wish I was. ::sniff sniff::  
  
Warning: If you do not like Draco with Hermione, don't review with a flame. It's pointless. Really it is. So you've been warned. However, if you do like them, and the story, feel free to leave the love. ^_~  
  
Okay, they may seem OOC, but I mean come on! This doesn't happen in the book, now does it? I'll try to keep them IC as much as possible. Please enjoy!  
  
Just a little summary (yeah, I know, get on with it) This is taking place in their sixth year, so that would make them sixteen. Now, on with the story!!  
  
Hermione sat up quickly in her bed, the sweat pouring of her face. "What was that?" She asked no one in particular. Before she lay back down, she wiped her face and stared out the window, thinking about the dream she just had.  
  
"We have to stop this. It's not right."  
"What's not right about it Hermione? You don't care about me?"  
"No! It's not that, it's just. it's just strange."  
"I know. I don't understand either. Maybe you're right. Maybe we should stop seeing each other."  
"No! I don't want that either. Maybe."  
"Maybe what? What can we do?"  
"Maybe we can tell them." Hermione stood up paced the ground around the bench. Her brown hair seeming to bounce with ever step she took. Draco Malfoy stood up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close. She looked up slightly at him he smiled warmly. They leaned in closer together and.  
  
Hermione shuddered. "It was just a dream. No, more like a nightmare." She told herself. As she sunk down into her warm bed she couldn't help but think about the dream again, wondering why she felt so good.  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled over in his sleep, smashing his arm against the pillow. "No.!" He moaned. Crabbe woke up and heard him moaning, and got up.  
"Hey. Draco. You alright?" He asked, shaking his 'leader' roughly. Draco sat up in a flash and shoved Crabbe.  
"Of course I'm alright. What makes you think that? And why are you waking me this early?" He demanded angrily.  
"You were, uh, moaning."  
"What?" He asked, his face flushing slightly in the dim moonlight.  
"You kept saying no. So what was it about?"  
"Oh. That. I was dreaming about Potter having to watch Weasley and the Mudblood suffer." He laughed cruelly. Crabbed laughed with him and walked back to his own bed.  
Draco lay down after Crabbe was snoring soundly and stared up at the ceiling. "I must be sick," he whispered, "because why would I be dreaming about that Mudblood Granger?"  
  
The next morning Hermione dressed and went downstairs to meet the boys in the common room. They all started to walk down to breakfast. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked. She looked up.  
"What?"  
"Is something the matter? You're awfully quiet."  
"Yeah, you haven't nagged me about our bloody report yet. Something must be on your mind."  
"No, it's. it's nothing." She said. "Late night, that's all."  
They entered the hall and sat down at the long Gryffindor table, reaching towards the various breads, jams, and cereals on the plates in front of them. Harry fell forward into his plate as a rude Draco walked by, sneering.  
"Morning, Potter. Might want to wipe off those glasses of yours. They're awfully dirty," he sneered, pointing at the jam smeared on them. Hermione frowned, feeling her face redden slightly at the sight of the tall, silver-blond haired teen in front of her.  
"Malfoy, I think you should be the one cleaning them off."  
"Oh is that so Granger? Maybe the Mudblood should do it for her beloved master. That's what you are, isn't it? A little serving wench," Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Draco turned to them, eyes wide. Hermione burst into tears and ran from the room, eyes following her, then turning back to Draco and his group.  
"That was low. Even for you," Harry hissed, standing to follow Hermione. Draco watched them leave in anger. At his companions. He dragged them to their seats and through them down.  
"What was that for? That was horrible!"  
"But, it was something you would have said. Right?" Goyle asked. Draco sighed, burrowing his eyebrows into a knot.  
"I woldn't call someone a serving wench. That was horrible. I'm honestly disgusted." Draco said, standing to leave, and walking towards the doors. Crabbe and Goyle looked after him, in a state of pure confusion.  
"I don't think he's feeling well," Crabbe muttered, taking a large bite from his food.  
  
I really REALLY hope you liked it. But just know this, it is my first Draco and Hermione fic so please don't be too judgmental!! There is more to come shortly if you like this. Heck, more to come even if you don't!! LOL. please review!! 


	2. Double Potions

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? HA!! Don't think so.::sighs sadly:: If only I was that brilliant!  
  
Hermione raced up to the Gryffindor Common room, uttering the password to the lady in the portrait. She waited for it to open and clambered through just as Harry and Ron flew around the corner.  
"Hermione! Wait up a second!" Ron called. The portrait swung shut.  
"Password please?"  
"Elmaera Torvino." Harry said and the portrait opened. They ran in, and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. The portrait swung open once more and Ginny entered.  
"What's going on? Where'd Hermione go?"  
"Up to her room. Crabbe said something nasty and now she's gone and got herself upset again," Harry said. "Can you tell her to come down here?"  
"Alright." Ginny left the common room and went up the staircase towards the girl's dorms. She went into the sixth years room and sat down on Hermione's bed.  
"Please go away," Hermione muffled in her pillow. Ginny sighed and patted Hermione's back.  
"Come on Hermione. Harry and Ron are worried about you. They're sitting downstairs waiting."  
"I don't want to see them," she said, sitting up. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy.  
"Yes you do. Let's go." She said, tugging her friend to her feet. Hermione wiped her eyes followed Ginny down the stairs. Harry and Ron were still the only ones in the Common Room.  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, I'm. I'm fine."  
"Are you positive?"  
"Positive. Now we better go or we'll be late to Double Potions." Ron groaned.  
"That's just wonderful. Now we have to go see those bloody monsters."  
  
They entered the cold classroom of potions and sat in their seats, waiting for the torture to begin. In his corner of the room sat Malfoy with all his friends around him. Hermione glanced over quickly, just as Draco turned and looked at her. She flushed slightly and turned back to her work. Draco continued to stare until someone noticed.  
"What ya looking at Draco?"  
"Nothing much," he sneered. They all laughed and he felt a slight twinge of regret. 'What's happening to me? First the dream, and now I feel bad for her?' He thought turning his attention to the front as Professor Snape walked in.  
"That's enough. Take out your cauldrons. Today we will work on a love potion." Someone in the room giggled.  
"Excuse me? Do you mind sharing that with the class?"  
"No Professor Snape." A Gryffindor squeaked from the back of the room.  
"Alright then. Your ingredients are listed on the board. I want you to write down the directions and once that's down, you may begin," He said, tapping the board. Everyone began to write furiously. "Just quick word before you pair off, if this potion goes wrong, it will not bring love and harmony, but rather all chaos. So, if you don't pair yourselves off, I will be forced to. Continue." He said, and sat down at his desk, writing.  
Hermione finished working and walked over to Neville Longbottom. "I'll work with you today Neville," she said politely. He looked up at her with relief.  
"Oh thank you so much Hermione. But I'm still probably going to mess up."  
"Nonsense. I'll do the work." Hermione put he things next to him and collected the items, starting to prepare the potion. Snape looked up and frowned.  
"Ms. Granger, why don't you go work with someone else."  
"That's alright Professor."  
"No. I don't want you doing all the work. That wouldn't teach Mr. Longbottom anything, now would it?"  
"But Professor-"  
"Malfoy. You work with Ms. Granger." He said. Hermione turned to look, with horror on her face. Malfoy couldn't help but sneer.  
"Work with that Mudblood?"  
"Draco! That's enough. Goyle, you work with Longbottom. Switch!" He yelled. Hermione looked at the whimpering Neville and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Neville."  
"You couldn't help it."  
Hermione grabbed her thing and moved over to Draco, he was glaring at her.  
"I don't like this any better than you. So just don't talk and let's get this done." She said, plopping the stuff onto the table.  
"Fine by me," he agreed. When she sat down he couldn't help but notice the lovely perfume she must have been wearing and he stared at her flowing hair. She felt his eyes on her head and turned abruptly. He flushed and looked down at his parchment.  
"What?" She asked roughly.  
"Nothing," he muttered. They got to work on the potion.  
Halfway through the class Draco looked up. "Er, Hermione?"  
"Yes?"  
"Look, I'm really sorry about this morning. They went over board with what they said. I didn't think they would say something like that."  
Hermione stared at him in surprise. "Thank you," she whispered. He flushed and turned back to the cauldron beginning to bubble in front of him.  
  
Class ended and everyone gathered their things, brining the labeled potions up to Professor Snape. Everyone's seemed to be various shade of gold except for Neville and Goyle's. Theirs was a dark brown. Snape frowned when he saw it and dismissed everyone.  
Hermione started walking away from her group of friends. "I have to go the library. I'll meet you later in the common room." She said. They nodded and headed off to eat. Draco who had been walking behind her started to follow after her.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Crabbed asked.  
"I uh, have to return a book to the library." He said, and took off. Crabbed and Goyle shrugged, walking towards the Great Hall.  
"He's acting very strange."  
"Maybe he's sick."  
"Yeah. Probably. Let's go eat. I'm starving."  
  
Okay, there's chapter two!! Thanks for reading my first one, and I hope you like this one too!! 


	3. Library Encounter

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything here except my idea. ^_^  
  
Ok, first I just want to thank Voldie On Varsity Track for my first review ^_^!!! And also to Malferz, hermionegirl, and Scarlett Suspense! Thanks. And Malferz, thanks for the tip on double spacing between paragraphs. I'm going to try it out this chapter, and if everyone likes it better this way, versus them all together, let me know, and I'll keep it like that and change the first two chapters so its easier to read. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!!  
  
Hermione sat down in the mostly empty library near the potions books and began reading. She was so engrossed in her book she never noticed a tall boy standing near her, scrutinizing her every slight move.  
  
Draco entered the library after Hermione had been in there for a few minutes. He walked up to the librarian and handed her the book he had taken out the week before. She checked its condition and waved him off. He walked quietly over to the section of potions.  
  
Hermione sat there, reading her book quietly at an empty table. Her hair fell over the book and shrouded her face. Draco stood and watched her, eyes squinting, pretending to be looking at the books on the shelves. Hermione moved and crossed her legs, causing Draco to go back to looking at his books, nervous at being caught.  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about her? She's just a Mudblood. I'm pure!' He thought viciously. 'Yes, that's right. I could have my choice of any pureblood witch. But why is SHE of all people haunting my sleep?"  
  
Hermione felt someone watching her and decided to ignore it, thinking maybe it was Peeves the poltergeist. But the presence wouldn't go away, and it wasn't doing anything malicious. She had to sneak a look, so she looked down and over, through her thick hair. She saw shoes she new all to well. She flipped her hair back and stared at Draco, eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. Draco's eyes went wide for a second before quickly narrowing.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm getting a book for class."  
  
"You were watching me! I can tell!" She said, angrily, a reprimanding SHH coming from across the room. Hermione quieted down. "Why?"  
  
"Why what? Why would I watch a know-it-all Mudblood read? A little paranoid Granger?" He sneered. Despite her commands to herself to not cry, tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
'Why is it suddenly affecting me so much when he calls me that? I thought I was used to it.'  
  
"Going to go cry to your friends Potty and Weasel again Granger?"  
  
"GROW UP!" She yelled, ignoring the angry yells from the librarian. She grabbed her bag and books and stormed out of the library. The librarian came running over to where Draco stood, hands on her hips.  
  
"I swear, I didn't do anything," he said, his voice low. She shook her finger at him and walked away muttering.  
  
For a reason Draco couldn't understand, Hermione telling him to grow up hurt, like a slap on the face. Embarrassed, he grabbed his bag and walked down to the Great Hall to eat lunch.  
  
He entered the Great Hall and moved towards the Slytherin table, head down as he passed the Gryffindor's. Hermione watched him pass by, and small pang in her heart, almost feeling sorry for him.  
  
"What's up with him?" Ron asked, finishing off a sandwich and moving on to a piece of pie.  
  
"I met up with him the library," Hermione said softly, watching him sit, then continuing to eat her apple.  
  
"Oh? So why is HE so glum?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I yelled at him, told him to grow up."  
  
"You yelled at him in LIBRARY?! Hermione! I'm amazed! Did you get in trouble? No wonder he looks like that! You broke a rule!" Ron doubled over.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron!" Hermione said, finishing her apple and standing up. "Both of you better hurry up or we'll be late for our History class."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me. I slept so much last night because I knew I would have this class today, but I bet you I'll still fall asleep."  
  
"You better not Ron! You'll fail the exams!" Ron waved his hand and stood up.  
  
"I'm not worried about them."  
  
"Well you should be, because this year I am NOT helping you with them." Ron grinned, following her out of the Great Hall, walking next to Harry.  
  
"Didn't she say that last year? And the year before?" Harry laughed and nodded, following his friends to class.  
  
Draco watched Hermione and her friends leave, his face half hidden. "What's wrong?" He heard someone chirp from across from him. He looked up and saw Pansy sitting across from him.  
  
"Nothing. Why would you think something was?"  
  
"You look like you have a headache. And you were looking at the Gryffindors."  
  
"Yeah I have a headache. Probably from looking at them!" Everyone around him laughed, and he laughed with them, keeping up his cover, but inside he didn't understand what was going on. His head did feel funny. Maybe he should skip his Charms class and just go to bed. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, calling behind him to Crabbe and Goyle. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go lie down a bit." They nodded and continued shoving food in their faces.  
  
With his head down he walked the halls, heading towards the Charms room to tell Professor Flitwick he wasn't feeling well, and wouldn't be able to make class. He turned the corner, watching the ground he was walking on, when he smacked into someone running around the corner.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled, falling onto the ground. Books dropped everywhere and he grumbled, picking his up.  
  
"I'm so sorry," the girl said, grabbing her books. Draco grabbed his last book and stood, looking down at the girl. She stood. "Oh. It's only you. In that case, forget what I said," Hermione answered, going to move around him and walk towards the staircase. Draco kept watching her when she spun around.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped. He blinked.  
  
"I. I'm sorry." He mumbled, and flushed, turning the corner and running. Hermione stood in her spot, confused, when she decided once and for all she had to find out what was going on.  
  
"Malfoy!" She yelled, chasing after him. She saw him turn a corner and disappear into the Charms class, so she waited outside until he came out. 'Maybe if I talk to him a bit, I won't keep having these dreams. Maybe my curiosity will be satisfied,' she thought, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Professor Flitwick?"  
  
"Hm? Oh yes Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" Flitwick said, preparing things for the next class.  
  
"I'm not feeling very well today. I was wondering if it was alright if I could miss just this one class."  
  
"Hm. Well I can give your assignment to your friends, so that won't be a problem. Yes, that's alright. You should go see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will. Thank you," he said, turning to walk out the door, shutting it behind him. He turned and stopped dead. "Now just who is watching whom?" He asked, rather annoyed.  
  
"I want to know what's going on," she said, crossing her arms over her books.  
  
"What do you mean by that? I was going to talk to Professor Flitwick, as if it was any of your Mudblooded business!" He snapped. Hermione abruptly dropped her books and smacked Draco across the face.  
  
"I am really getting tired of hearing that! You are sixteen years old. GROW UP!" She hissed, hands on her hips. Draco's eyes grew wide as he stared at her, a slight red mark on his face from her hand being replaced by the red of a blush.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking at his shoes.  
  
"That's better. Now tell me, what's going on."  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it with you. I'd really rather not."  
  
"Why not? Think I can't listen? Try me."  
  
"Fine!" Draco yelled, walking away. "But not here. Let's go somewhere quiet. The library," he said. "Wait, don't you have class?" She shook her head.  
  
"I didn't feel well. Sudden headache," she said. He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Actually, I know how you feel. I'm not going to Charms."  
  
The two of them walked in silence to the library, feeling extremely awkward. Hermione felt strange, walking with someone she considered the enemy. 'Just what is he going to tell me? I honestly thought he would have just walked away. Something really big must be bothering him if he's going to talk to me!'  
  
There you go! Just want to add a thanks to spiced ham in a can and iLoVeDrAcO15 to the new reviews that popped up! Thanks as well for the advice spiced ham in a can. lol. I am trying to make the chapters a bit longer, and they will be. This one is a tad longer. My other stories chapters are, and this one will be too soon. I just have to be able to break off. Well, that's all for tonight. I have to work again tomorrow.. all day... but I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow night. IF I GET SOME HOMEWORK DONE!!! EEEEK!!!!! ::runs in circles as she realizes she never did any today!!:: AHHHHH!!!! Ok. calm now. sugar high gone. ^_^ see ya later, and enjoy!! 


	4. Confessions and the Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: You know it by now!! ^_^  
  
Thanks to all the new reviewers! I'm so happy you all like it! I didn't expect this many reviews!! Makes my day even better!! Thanks. ^_^  
  
The two entered the library and sat down in the corner farthest away from anyone there. The library was mostly empty except for the librarian and a few first years looking for something fun to read.  
  
"So what's going on?" Hermione asked, placing her bag on the table. Draco sat across from her.  
  
"I just want to get this clear first, this under no circumstances is going to change how much I hate your background. This does not make us friends. Got that?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Fine by me. Now what's on you mind that's so bad you actually want to talk?"  
  
"It's really embarrassing."  
  
"Just get on with it! I don't have all day. I want to go lay down."  
  
"Forget it. I can't," Draco said standing, his face red with humiliation. Hermione put her hand on his arm and he glared at her.  
  
"Please sit. You can tell me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. You think I want them knowing I talked to YOU?"  
  
Draco obeyed and sat down, looking at the table. "I've. I've had these strange dreams lately. They wake me up every night, and I can't figure out what they mean."  
  
Hermione's heart raced and she leaned forward to hear his whispering. "Dreams don't mean anything really. So it's probably nothing."  
  
"Yeah. You're most likely right. I mean, after all, I DON'T like you."  
  
"Wait a minute. What?"  
  
"My dreams are about you." Draco whispered. Hermione leaned back in her chair, giggling nervously.  
  
"Well that just shows you they don't mean anything! I mean, you DON'T like me, so that proves it."  
  
"I just want the dreams to stop. Maybe they will now that I told you." He said, standing to leave. Hermione grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Draco wait. I have something to tell you too."  
  
"Oh?" He asked, sitting down again. He started to feel weird everytime she touched him, but it wasn't as unpleasant as he thought it would be.  
  
"I've had the same dreams," she laughed, flipping her hand.  
  
"Really? That's odd. Two people having dreams about each other when they can't stand each other."  
  
"Yeah. I know. It was bothering me too. But now it will end I hope. I don't want you there anymore, no offence."  
  
"None taken. Personally, I'd rather not be in your dreams."  
  
Hermione stood to leave, and Draco followed her out of the library, feeling like a weight was taken off his chest. But he still didn't feel to secure. They walked in silence again, Draco trailing slightly behind Hermione until they reached a staircase.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, Malfoy." She said, and started up the staircase.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," He kept walking in the direction of the Slytherin common room, his head down, still in thought. Hermione stopped and watched him walking, feeling somewhat sorry for him.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her headache getting continuously worse by the minute. She couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. "That must be why my head hurts so bad!" She said, and groaned for even talking. She slowly sat up and leaned over, her elbows on her knees, and head in her hands. "I have to go see Madame Pomfrey. This isn't getting any better," she groaned, slowly standing feeling very dizzy.  
  
She slowly walked down the stairs, and headed towards the Hospital wing when she ran into Sir Nick. "Why hello Hermione. Say, you don't look very well. Are you quite alright?"  
  
"No Sir Nick, I don't feel." She said, suddenly losing her balance, and falling onto the ground. Sir Nick gasped and zoomed off through the walls towards the Hospital Wing, shouting for Madame Pomfrey the entire time.  
  
Draco was also walking towards the Hospital Wing as well, his headache almost as bad as Hermione's, when he heard the ghost shouting. He ran to the corner and turned. "Hermione!" He said, rushing over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, picking up her head. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Draco?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I just happened to be passing by."  
  
"What luck. Just leave me alone. I don't need any of your Mudblood comments right now," she whispered, her head pounding.  
  
"Look, I would do this for just about anyone here except for Potter and the Weasleys, but my code of honor is telling me not to leave you here, no matter how much I may hate your friends. Let's go," he said, helping her stand. She leaned on him for support. "What happened?"  
  
"My head," she groaned. Footsteps came running towards them, preceded by a terrified looking ghost.  
  
"Hermione! Are alright dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked, Dumbledore walking quickly behind her.  
  
"My head," Hermione whined, falling into Madame Pomfrey's arms.  
  
"Oof! Mr. Malfoy, would you please assist me with her?" She asked, eyeing him curiously.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" He asked, taking one of her arms and wrapping it around his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Madame Pomfrey said, tentatively. Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione and nodded, then looked at Draco.  
  
"You are not feeling well either, are you Draco?"  
  
"No sir. My head is bothering me a bit."  
  
"Just as I suspected. We must get these children to the hospital wing immediately. Draco, is anyone else complaining of a headache?"  
  
"I don't think so. What's wrong?" Draco asked, his question going unanswered.  
  
At the hospital wing Hermione was given a bed and forced to swallow a nasty looking potion. She coughed, gagging on it. "Drink it." Madame Pomfrey ordered, and then gave some to Draco, forcing him to drink it and lay down as well. Draco looked around and saw a Hufflepuff first year laying down sleeping as well, a bottle of the potion by her bed, and two Ravenclaw second years laying down as well. Draco turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We aren't sure, just rest, and make sure you drink the potion."  
  
"I demand an answer."  
  
"No answer can be giving Mr. Malfoy," he stood and walked out of the room. Hermione stirred in her sleep and moaned. Draco got out of the bed quietly and walked over to her, standing over her.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked, a pang in his heart surprising him. He pushed the thought away, noticing his head was feeling a little better.  
  
Hermione blinked a few times rapidly. "What do you care?"  
  
"I don't know why. Forget I asked," He grumbled, making his way back to his bed.  
  
"Wait.," she called. He stopped and walked back to her. "I feel a little better. Thanks. And thanks for helping me."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"I mean it. Thank you."  
  
"And I meant it too. Don't mention it. If anyone finds out I helped YOU." He let the sentence hang, walking back to his bed, lying down and falling asleep. Hermione watched him drift off to sleep and smiled, wondering if maybe he wasn't as bad as he wanted everyone to believe.  
  
YEAH!! I have SOOO many ideas for this and I can hardly put them down fast enough!! But alas, I have another fic I am working on, so I have to get a chapter of that up tonight as well. If I have enough time, maybe I'll start the next one of In Your Arms. Tell me how you liked it!! ^_^ BTW, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! 


	5. Little Glances

Well I had a bit more time then I thought tonight, so I decided to write another chapter!! YEA!!! Maybe that will make up for possible not being able to put one up tomorrow. I have TONS of homework due on Tuesday, so don't worry if there isn't a new one on Monday night. There will be on Tuesday night. ^_^ Wouldn't leave ya hanging, would I?? Hmmmm... Lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing this, but I don't wanna get sued cuz I have no money. I don't anything here except the idea.  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of her name being called, and another person hissing angrily. "Leave her alone! She needs her sleep!"  
  
"I'm awake, she mumbled, opening her eyes, only to have a glass of the potion shoved in her face. "Ugh! I feel fine. My head doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"Drink it, or you'll be in here again later." Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione obeyed and quickly drank it, trying hard not to spit it back out. She looked at Harry and Ron who were standing at the edge of her bed, staring at her worried.  
  
"How are you doing Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked. She nodded, the pain in her head and dizziness gone. She moved to get out of the bed.  
  
"No no, you're staying there for awhile. Quite a nasty spell," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked away. Hermione got up anyway.  
  
"I'm fine. I have to go to class."  
  
"Uh, classes are over for the day Hermione," Ron said, pushing her back onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah, it's dinner time now."  
  
"Oh, well in that case I am rather hungry." She said, standing. Madame Pomfrey walked back over, exasperated.  
  
"Fine, but the minute, no, SECOND you get another headache, I want you right back here. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Madame Pomfrey. I don't want another one of those ever again," she shuddered following her friends out the door.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked as they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
"I went to my room to lie down and my headache wouldn't go away. So I got up and decided to go to the Hospital Wing. I ran into Sir Nick on the way, and I guess I passed out. He went to get Madame Pomfrey. And then Malfoy found me and helped me get up and-"  
  
"Wait! Did you say Malfoy? As in DRACO Malfoy?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes. Hard to believe isn't it? But Sir Nick came back with Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore, and Draco helped Madame Pomfrey carry me back to the hospital wing and-"  
  
"He helped CARRY you?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Will you two shut up and let me finish?" They nodded, in shock. "Well he helped carry me back to the hospital wing and I heard Dumbledore saying something about not knowing what was wrong. There were others there that had the same thing."  
  
"Wow. That's strange."  
  
"Yeah. Draco, I mean Malfoy had a headache too."  
  
"But he wasn't there when we got there," Ron pointed out.  
  
"He wasn't as bad as I was. Remember? He helped get me there." The three of them walked into the noisy of the Great Hall and found their usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione couldn't help but look over at the Slytherin's and see if Draco was there. He was, right between Crabbe and Goyle, laughing. She frowned and sat down, glancing back at him now and then.  
  
Draco had seen them enter the room, his heart leaping almost out of his throat when he saw Hermione alright and walking in with them. He quickly looked down at his food, trying to hide the flush that had crept onto his face. He frowned as he took a bite, confused. 'Why do I feel like this?'  
  
"So Draco, what did you do when you skipped class today?" Pansy asked. Draco shrugged and took a bite.  
  
"I went lay down and then went to the hospital wing to get something for the headache."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that's all you did," she winked. Draco looked up, blushing.  
  
"What do you mean?" He was afraid someone had found out about his helping Hermione.  
  
"You went into the girls dorm didn't you?" Draco sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh, you caught me," He said, making a face at her. She laughed and Draco snorted, looking over at the Gryffindor table again to see Hermione staring at him. His eyes went wide for a second, unable to hide his momentary surprise. He tried to play it off and looked back at his plate.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see Draco looking at her, and she looked down at her food at the same time, eating it quickly.  
  
"Wow, you sure are in a hurry," Ginny commented. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I have to make up for missing classes today. I don't want to get too far behind on my work." She stood when she was finished. "I'll meet you back in the common room in awhile. I need to go check what I missed today," she said.  
  
"Wait! Hermione, your assignments are on your bed!" Ron called. She turned and nodded her thanks, before walking out the door.  
  
Draco finished his food, and stood to leave. "I have to get some stuff to work on Charms."  
  
"You never worried about that before," Pansy argued, not wanting him to leave.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm bored. I want to do something somewhat productive." He left the table and didn't notice Hermione not in her seat.  
  
After collecting her books and assignment, Hermione went to the one place she knew she could get some quiet, the library. She walked in silence, thinking over the past day, and when she got to the library, sat in her favorite chair by a warm fireplace, well away from any books. She was so engrossed in her book that she never even felt the eyes watching her.  
  
Draco walked into the library and almost groaned when he saw Hermione sitting in a chair. 'She's going to think I'm stalking her or something.' He said, and walked over to the Charms section, pulling out a book he needed to look at. He turned and saw her sitting alone, and the sight warmed his heart. Her hair was like a glowing halo around her face, her hand resting gently on her face. He squinted his eyes, shaking his head. 'WHY do I keep THINKING about HER?' He demanded of himself, not expecting an answer. 'Because I like her.' His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just thought, and was even more shocked when he realized it was true.  
  
'Why though?' He asked, himself, but there was only silence. He tried to make himself feel sick at the thought, but couldn't. 'Come on, Draco Malfoy, liking a MUDBLOOD? It's absurd!' Still nothing, but a strong feeling that he should go talk to her. He sighed and took a deep breathe, walking over to the girl sitting silently in the chair.  
  
'Maybe if I talk to her I'll realize how much I really do hate her, and how foolish I have been. Because there is no way that I like HER.' "Mind if I sit here?" He asked, pointing to a chair.  
  
Hermione glanced up quickly, her eyes wide. She shrugged. "No one is sitting there. I can't stop you." She said, going back to the book, trying to ignore the fact that Draco was being civil towards her.  
  
'Ask her what she's reading you fool.' "What are you reading?"  
  
She glanced up again. "Um, the Troll Battles, for History."  
  
"Sounds boring."  
  
"Actually, it isn't really."  
  
"Oh." 'FOOL! Don't say boring around her. She likes the boring stuff.' Draco winced.  
  
"Are you alright? Is your head bothering you again?" She asked, noticing the wince.  
  
"What? Oh, no. Not at all." He said, sitting back into the chair, and opening the book in his hand. Hermione shrugged and went back to her book. Draco looked over and noticed the way her legs were gracefully tucked under her. He blinked, looking back quickly at his book. 'Don't screw anything up you nitwit! Don't stare at her! She won't like that!' 'Why am I event thinking this?' 'Because, you've grown up, and you realize the error of your ways.' 'That's a lie. I don't make errors.' 'Yes you do, fool.' Draco was having a battle with himself, and never noticed Hermione watching him, with a little smile on her face.  
  
Well, I hope you liked this one too. I personally enjoy Draco's angel and devil in him. ^_^ hehehehee.. It adds a bit of humor I think. Well, things are going to be getting REALLY INTERESTING soon, so stay tuned and be prepared for the unexpected. Or is it? ^_~ Please review if you liked it ^_^ 


	6. Owl Delivery

Good Morning everyone!! I just had a cup of hot chocolate and about an hour before I have to leave for classes!! YEA!!! So, shall I get on with the next installment?? ^_^  
  
Hermione finished reading the chapter she needed and looked up and Draco, who didn't seem to be reading anything at all. "I really hate to sound mean and everything, but why are you being nice to me? Is this some sort of a prank? It's not going to work if it is."  
  
"Prank? No. It's not. I just, realized you were right. I've been a jerk all these years, and I DO need to grow up," he admitted, blushing.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I don't believe you can change that quickly. I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"Alright then. I guess I'll have to prove it."  
  
"I guess so. I have to get going. Have a nice night," she said, standing and taking her books.  
  
"Wait! Can I walk you back to your room?"  
  
"And find out where Gryffindor is? I'm sorry, but I don't trust you."  
  
"I understand. Maybe later?" He asked, hopefully. Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for him. She looked at him thoughtfully, admiring the way the fire turned his hair a pale, glowing orange.  
  
"I'll think about it, if I see you've REALLY changed."  
  
Draco smiled and turned back to his book, grinning at himself. Hermione turned and left, walking slowly back to Gryffindor, expecting him to follow, but he didn't.  
  
Once she got back to the common room she smiled at Harry and Ron who were waiting for her.  
  
"Why do you look so happy? Have a brilliant idea?"  
  
"No. Just, happy. Can't I be happy?"  
  
"Well, of course Hermione, but you usually look worried after you've missed a class," Harry pointed out. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I'm tired though. I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning."  
  
"Tired? It's only eight o'clock!" Ron said after she left. "What's going on with her?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should just leave her alone. It might be that potion she said Madame Pomfrey gave her. Ron nodded.  
  
A while after Hermione left the library, Draco stood up to leave to, walking back to his room after he returned the book, in confusion. 'Do I really like her? Or is this just some silly infatuation because a dream?'  
  
'Of course you like her! Like I said before, you realize the error of your ways! It's time to step down off that throne of yours and realize you are NOT better than anyone else,' an unknown voice said in his mind.  
  
'But father always said-'  
  
'Don't listen to your father. He's a Death Eater. A simple servant. You don't want to be a servant too, do you?'  
  
'Of course not! I am not THAT low!'  
  
'Then why would you continue to obey him?'  
  
'Because he's family. And we are one of the few Pureblood family's left adhering to tradition.'  
  
'But will you be happy? Hermione makes you happy, doesn't she?'  
  
'Well as of recently, I guess. Hey! Aren't you in my head? Why are you asking me these things?'  
  
'I am merely trying to get you to acknowledge your emotions. Open up. Start being nice.'  
  
'I can't around my friends.'  
  
'Maybe not yet. And maybe not to that boy Potter and Weasley. But you can start being nice to her, and get close to her. Show her you're changing.'  
  
'I don't want to hurt her. What if something happens, and I have to go with my father? That would not be nice, now would it? And how can I trust you? How do I know you aren't someone sneaking into my head to get me to join my father?'  
  
The voice laughed. 'Because, I am you. I'm a part of you. I'm your conscience. Yes, even YOU have one.'  
  
'Then why haven't you ever spoken before?'  
  
'Because you never cared enough to need me, and quite frankly, would you have listened before?'  
  
'Probably not.'  
  
'Exactly. Now, you care about Hermione. We've established this.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Then be nice to her. Do something nice and sweet, that will get her to notice you.'  
  
'I think she does notice me.'  
  
'OH COME ON DRACO!! WAKE UP! I meant in a different way. Notice YOU, the REAL you, not the superficial jerk that has been calling her a Mudblood for the better part of five years.'  
  
'Alright, alright! I'm going to get some sleep now, is that alright with you?' The voice didn't answer again and Draco shook his head. "This must be because of that potion. I shouldn't be talking to myself."  
  
He entered the Slytherin common room and walked by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Draco? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to get some sleep." He muttered, walking up to the room he shared with the other sixth year boys. Pansy sighed.  
  
"Something's going on, and I intend to find out," she told Crabbe and Goyle. They just looked at her confused.  
  
The next morning Hermione and Draco had woken up, showered, dressed, and headed to the Great Hall with their friends. Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron and started eating her breakfast, laughing at some stupid joke Ron had said when Draco walked by with his friends. Hermione looked up at him, the smile on her face gone, and he stared at her as he passed, not making a comment.  
  
"Look at the Mudblood, sitting with Potty and Weasel," Goyle laughed. Draco pushed him.  
  
"Knock it off. Grow up," Draco said, audibly. Harry spun around.  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Or am I going insane?"  
  
"If you're going insane, then I think we all are," Neville Longbottom said from a few chairs over. "I think he's finally lost it."  
  
"What gives?" Crabbed asked, sitting down. Everyone around had heard him tell his friends to stop making fun of the three people he loved to torment.  
  
"I don't want to hear that this early in the morning."  
  
"I think that stuff you drank made you a little loopy, Draco," Pansy said, sticking her nose in his business.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. The potion did nothing but make my headache go away," he said to her rather annoyed.  
  
Just then there was a screeching of owls and a flurry of wings as the morning mail was delivered. Draco got a small package of candy from his mother, which he gave to Crabbe and Goyle to fight over. He looked over to Hermione to watch her.  
  
Hermione had the Daily Prophet delivered, almost dropping into her bowl of cereal. Hedwig flew in just to say hello and steal a piece of meat from Harry. Harry shooed her away, when another owl landed in front of Hermione, holding its leg out.  
  
"Hello. Is this for me?" She asked. The owl hooted and she untied the ribbon.  
  
"Hey, this is a school owl," Ron noted. Hermione frowned and nodded.  
  
"So it is. Who in this school would send me a note by owl and not just give it to me?"  
  
"A secret admirer?" Harry laughed. Ron turned red.  
  
"That's not funny. Open it Hermione," he urged after the owl flew off. She nodded and rolled the small parchment open.  
  
Hermione,  
The fire blazing through your hair last night was like the halo of an  
angel, and warmed my cold heart. Once again I can see clearly now,  
after all those years of misunderstandings. Please allow me to see you  
again soon.  
  
"Its not signed," Ron said. Harry reached over and bopped Ron on the  
head.  
  
"Well hello! Of course it isn't going to be signed! It's from a secret admirer. So it was someone who saw you last night. Do you remember seeing anyone at the library?"  
  
"What? Oh, no. I didn't see anyone," she said, blushing. Ron looked furious.  
  
"This is a horrible prank to play on someone."  
  
"Oh Ron, come off it. It's probably some first year. Right Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, glancing at the Slytherin table while they continued their bickering. Draco wasn't looking up but she watched him, and within seconds he turned and looked at her, his face darkening to a shade of red. Pansy looked at him and touched his forehead with her hand, while he jerked away. Hermione blushed.  
  
'There is no way this if from him.'  
  
'Yes it is, and you know it. Give him a shot. If he wants to change, let him. Help him.' Her own little conscience said. She didn't ask it anyway questions.  
  
'Maybe I will.'  
  
"Hey! You coming Hermione? We have to get to get to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures this morning." Ron called she nodded and stood.  
  
"Oh great, its double with Slytherin. I forgot about that," Harry groaned.  
  
"Only one of the classes with Hagrid is double. The other one isn't," Hermione said, with a final backward glance at Draco, but he was too busy fending off Pansy.  
  
Well I hope you liked this one too! You know what to do if you liked it! If there is something you REALLY want to see here let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do, like if you have any awesome ideas. I have tons, but I want to know what you guys think. ^_^ Later!!! 


	7. Standing Up

Thanks for all the reviews!!! I really love them. ^_^ Here is yet another installment. Enjoy. ^_^ (sorry I couldn't get it up last night, I was sick and delirious with meds, so I had my sister read it, and she said it was pure babble. ^_^ which I'm sure I would have had flames for!! Anyway, here you go. ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR? Didn't think so. ^_^  
  
"'ello Harry! How are ye all doin' today?"  
  
"Fine Hagrid. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. I got us some great specimens for this class today. No worries though, they're harmless." He winked. Hermione groaned.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's joined the trio on the lawn in front of Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Well 'ello class! Today I have something very fun for ye, and I know the girls will like 'im. Stay right here and I'll get 'im for ya." He said, beaming. Pansy sneered.  
  
"Must be something dreadful. Isn't that right Draco?"  
  
Draco just shrugged, hands in his pockets. Harry's eyes went wide as he didn't hear a remark and he huddled with his friends.  
  
"What's going on with him? That's just to bizarre."  
  
"Yeah. He must still be sick or something. Or maybe Madame Pomfrey added something else to the potion!" He laughed. Hermione shrugged as Hagrid walked back out of his hut, carrying a little green bundle in his arms.  
  
"This, class, is a Clabbert." He said, showing them the little green thing.  
  
"What is it?" One of the Slytherin girls asked.  
  
"A Clabbert. They were originally found in America, but they're now all over the place."  
  
"It's kinda ugly." One of the Gryffindor girls said. The clabbert began to whine and seemed to withdraw.  
  
"Aw, come now, don't hurt its feelin's! The Clabberts a very sensitive creature."  
  
"So what does it do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Glad someone asked. See this bump right here? It warns wizards whenever there's a muggle about. It turns red and starts to flash. Very handy to have if yere working on something you don't want no muggles seeing."  
  
"Why isn't it flashing right now?" Pansy asked politely. Hagrid looked confused.  
  
"Didn' I say it flashed when there was muggle around?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you meant MUDBLOODS!" Pansy laughed, along with all the Slytherin's, except for Draco. Hermione flushed and tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" Hagrid yelled. The Clabbert made another whining noise and leapt from Hagrid's arms, scampering off towards the hut.  
  
"That's not funny." Draco muttered, looking down at the ground. Pansy and a few Slytherin's around Draco stopped laughing and stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You really are sick."  
  
"I'm not sick. I just grew up, which I seriously suggest the lot of you start to do."  
  
"Why such a change of heart Draco? Are you in love?" She asked, batting her eyelashes, laughing. Draco turned red and stared at her angrily.  
  
"I am not. I'm just sick of harassing people that didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Are you saying being a Mudblood is fine now? You, Mr, I'm so great because my WHOLE family is pure?"  
  
"I'm saying it shouldn't matter!" Draco shot back. Pansy withdrew a bit.  
  
"Class dismissed for the day." Hagrid said, hoping they would take the fight elsewhere. Pansy and her friends stalked off, leaving Draco behind. He watched her go, his fists clenched into fists. Hermione whipped out a piece of parchment and wrote on it.  
  
"Let's go." Harry said. "See you later Hagrid."  
  
"Yeah, nice to see ya Harry," Hagrid mumbled and walked back towards his hut. Hermione trailed a bit behind Harry and Ron and crumpled the parchment, tossing it in front of Draco, and making sure he saw it. Crabbed and Goyle looked at it, and Draco picked it up quickly, not reading it yet.  
  
"What is it?" Crabbed asked.  
  
"Nothing but trash," Draco pretended to sneer. "Let's go."  
  
Once inside the school, Draco stopped. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
"That's alright. We'll wait for you."  
  
"No, I can manage myself, thanks."  
  
"Whatever. Come on Crabbe."  
  
Draco walked to the bathroom near the Slytherin common rooms and stopped outside the door, pulling out the note to read. He looked around and un-crumpled it. At first he didn't see anything and thought it really was trash, but then one word showed up on it. Library. Draco's heart did a little flutter and he grinned, shoving it in his pocket again, and running to the stairs.  
  
Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to the common room, discussing the incident the whole time.  
  
"That was creepy! He actually got in a fight with Pansy, about you!" Harry laughed. Ron grumbled.  
  
"He's still a jerk. I bet this is some sort of prank."  
  
"Maybe. I have to run to the library and catch up on some studying."  
  
"Want some company?" Ron and Harry asked.  
  
"No. You'd be more a distraction than company," she laughed, and ran up to the girl's dorm to grab her books. She came down and headed out the portrait hole just as Neville came in.  
  
Hermione waved to Sir Nick as she ran down the stairs once out of the Gryffindor wing, and towards the library. Some classes were getting out and she had to slow down.  
  
"Where are you headed to in such a hurry Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall called from behind her. She froze and spun around.  
  
"The library. I have some studying to do."  
  
"Always such a diligent student."  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall," she said, before scurrying off. There was a loud bang at the other end of the hall and McGonagall went running, yelling.  
  
"PEEVES!" She yelled, and the poltergeist laughed, disappearing.  
  
Hermione slowed in front of the library and took a deep breath before going in. 'Why am I so nervous? It's not that I like him. I mean, he's Malfoy,' she said to herself as she went in. She walked to rows of tables and found him sitting at the table in the corner, looking at a book.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" She blushed. Draco looked up, smiling.  
  
"It is now." He said, and pulled his bag off the table, keeping the book there to make it look like he was studying. "Did you want to talk to me?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"You know what I mean! Standing up for me in Hagrid's class. It was very noble of you." Draco shrugged.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Nothing?! You stood up for me in front of your friends! I'd say that's something. Why are you doing this? And what is this about?" She put the not from the Great Hall in front of him. He picked it up and looked at it, smiling.  
  
"Who said I sent this?"  
  
"Draco, be serious. I saw you looking at me after the owls arrived this morning. And once I got this your face turned an unbelievable shade of red."  
  
"Oh," was all he managed to say before turning red again.  
  
"About that shade too!" She laughed, which made him turn even redder.  
  
"Please stop. I'm not used to feeling like this." He said, his color quickly turning to normal.  
  
"I'm sorry. You know, if I was any meaner, I would do what you've been doing to be these past five years and just blow this all in your face. Make you feel like the loser."  
  
"I guess I would deserve it. If you want to, then do it, but it's not going to change how I feel."  
  
"You're serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
Draco looked into her eyes. "More than I have been about anything in a long time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, honestly. I just feel differently. I feel like I've finally stumbled out of a dark tunnel and into the light." Hermione laughed. "Hey, don't make fun of me. I'm not good at this."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just find it amazing. But, I still don't completely believe you."  
  
"That's alright. I know now that I've done some horrible things in the past."  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"And I intend on making up for all of it, given enough time."  
  
"I'm not going to tell Harry or Ron." Draco made a face.  
  
"Good. I don't want to know what they'd think right now."  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in the library, unaware that they were being watched. The person watching them sobbed and shook with rage. "I'm only seeing things. This is just my imagination."  
  
Well, hope you liked it!! Hmmm. I' wonder who the person could be? There are so many to chose from. ^_^ Later! 


	8. Gossip

::Trumpets:: CHAPTER EIGHT!! Lol. I'm glad everyone likes the fic. It makes me so happy when I get more reviews!! ::tears up:: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!! This one goes out to you. ^_^  
  
Hermione sat across from Draco, laughing with him as the discussed everything under the sun: classes, friends, family, and teachers.  
  
"Ugh! I don't really care for Professor Snape. He is so cold."  
  
"He's not such a bad man when you get to know him. He is, after all, the head of my house."  
  
"I'm partial to Professor McGonagall, but she is the head of Gryffindor."  
  
"She's alright."  
  
"What do you honestly think about Dumbledore?"  
  
Draco bit a lip and furrowed his brow, making a face Hermione found remarkably cute. "He's alright." He said slowly. "I only say I hate him so much because of my father. But since my father was found out, we haven't been on speaking terms."  
  
"It must be hard. I'm sorry," she said, touching his arm. He shrugged.  
  
"What can anyone do about it? It was their decision, not mine. I want nothing to do with that. I will not subject myself to being a slave."  
  
Hermione nodded and leaned back on the chair, her hair billowing over her shoulders.  
  
"So tell me what it's like living with Muggles."  
  
"It's not bad. I love being a witch and all. I'm so glad I am. Now I understand why I didn't fit in before at my regular school. But my family is very supportive. They were a little frightened at first, but they're used to everything odd now. They're close to the Weasley's."  
  
Draco couldn't help but sneer, Hermione frowning, ready to smack him if he made a comment about one of her friends.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just a habit. I've been raised on being told we were superior because we had money, and they didn't. But now I see the Weasley's are more wealthy than I may ever be."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How is that?"  
  
"Ron and Ginny have a family that loves them. I have nothing."  
  
"That's not true. You have friends here."  
  
"Hermione. Let's be serious for a minute. My father is a Deatheater. That's not exactly what I call a loving situation. My mother, ha, who knows what she does. And as for friends here? Look at Crabbe and Goyle. They aren't exactly the brightest flames. And Pansy is SO annoying, I cannot stress that enough." Hermione was deep in thought.  
  
"What do you do when you go home for vacations?"  
  
"Nothing. I sit in my room and read or whatever. Or I occupy myself playing tricks on whatever Muggles happen to be around. I know, I know that sounds horrible, but what else is there to do?!"  
  
"Even though I don't agree with you, I see your point."  
  
"I hate to end this conversation and all, but I have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning, so I should get some work down before dinner."  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot tomorrow was Saturday! I can actually get some work done from when we missed classes."  
  
"Have you had any headaches since then?" Draco asked, holding something back. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"A little, but they go away quickly. I suppose I should have told Madame Pomfrey, but I don't want everyone to get worried again. I'm sure it was just a bad head cold." Draco shrugged. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I woke up with my head throbbing last night. But it disappeared the minute I put my feet on the ground. It was strange. If it happens again though, I'm going to tell her."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
Both of them stood and walked out of the library together. They stopped at the base of the stairs.  
  
"I think I know what you're going to say, but can I walk at least part of the way."  
  
Hermione thought and then shrugged. "What if someone sees us walking?"  
  
"I'll just say I was harassing you, if you don't mind that. It seems true enough, given my horrible past actions."  
  
"If you don't mind putting yourself down like that, then I guess you could walk me to the beginning of the corridor. But, you have to promise never to tell anyone."  
  
"Why would I want to?"  
  
"To use against the Gryffindors."  
  
"Not if it meant breaking your trust. It's bad enough I'm going to have to work hard to gain it. I wouldn't do anything to harm that chance. I know I only have one." Hermione nodded.  
  
They started walking up the many flights of stairs in silence, Draco walking slightly behind her, to her right. She held her books tightly, occasionally looking behind her out of the corner of her eye, but Draco's face was hung down.  
  
"This is as far as I want to take you." She said as they stopped at the beginning of a corridor. The portraits around were watching them and staring, some disappearing into the frames and reappearing in other. Hermione groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot all about how chatty those portraits could be. No doubt one of them is running to tell Professor Dumbledore right this second."  
  
"Let them. I don't care." He said. "Let rumors spread. We could deny it if you wanted to. Whatever you want to do," he said, taking a step towards her, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Hermione turned her head a little so he could get to her cheek easier and he backed up. One of the portraits gasped while another giggled and sighed. Hermione blushed and stepped back. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Shall I see you at dinner?"  
  
"I'll be there, if that's what you mean."  
  
"As long as I can am able to see your radiance, it does not matter if we speak," he said, leaning to kiss her hand. She let him do so, completely flustered.  
  
"I didn't know you were such a poet!"  
  
"Neither did I!" He laughed. She smiled at the sound, so rare when it wasn't forced, or laughing about something horrible. He turned and walked back down the stairs, and Hermione watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore. She turned to find one of the female portraits staring at her.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. The portrait giggled.  
  
"Who would have thought! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor!"  
  
"We aren't together," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Maybe, but that won't last long! Soon! Soon, you will see!" The portrait giggle again and ran out of the frame, emerging in the one above her.  
  
"Please, don't any of you tell any students." The portraits shook their heads.  
  
"Why would we tell anyone? It's not any student's business." An older man said.  
  
"It's just wonderful gossip!" The older woman he was with said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"If any student's find out," she warned. The portraits laughed at her feeble attempts.  
  
"Do not worry Hermione. We will not tell anyone. Except maybe a professor or two. Student's can find out their own ways." Another woman laughed. She sighed and walked down the corridor until she reached the fat lady portrait.  
  
"Hermione! I just heard a wonderful rumor! It seems you were talking with a Slytherin boy?"  
  
"Yes, I was, and please don't tell any students."  
  
"Don't worry, I will not. I love to gossip, but that's your business. Password please?"  
  
"Elmaera Torvino."  
  
The portrait swung open and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry sat in the fluffy chairs by the fire, Ginny sitting on the arm of Harry's chair. They were looking at something.  
  
"Oh good! You're back Hermione. Look at this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It was posted on the board a few minutes ago. The first Hogsmeade trip is coming up in a few weeks. Are you going to go?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said. "Why wouldn't I want to?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought maybe with your extra enthusiasm for studying this year, I thought maybe you wouldn't wanna go," Ginny said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't miss the first Hogsmeade trip of the year! That's ridiculous!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Alright. This is going to be so much fun." Hermione wandered off and up to the girl's dorm and placed her books on her stand. Ginny stood in the doorway behind her.  
  
"I heard what Malfoy did today."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron told me. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"  
  
"Yes, but maybe he is growing up. After all, we are sixteen years old now. Doesn't it seem about time?"  
  
"Maybe he likes you." Ginny shrugged, walking out the door. Hermione spun around, face red.  
  
"How can you-" she started, but Ginny was gone. "I'm going to have to warn him. He is being a little too nice right off the bat. He should still be mean, no matter how much I like this new side," she said to herself out loud.  
  
Well I hope all of you enjoyed this one. ::Grinning:: I love writing it, and I'm sure you'll like the next chapter even more. ^_^ Thank you to everyone who likes the story. I'm so happy! Tell me what you think about this. Later! 


	9. Someone Knows

Next chapter! YAY! And thanks for all the reviews. I still love them. I'm addicted to them! LOL  
  
Hermione changed for dinner and walked down the stairs to the common room, her hair freshly brushed.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked her friends.  
  
"Wow, you are looking nice," Ron said, a little jealously. "Looking good for your secret admirer?"  
  
"Oh come off it Ron. It was probably a prank."  
  
The trio plush Ginny walked down to the Great Hall, a little early and sat down in their usual places. More students began to file in and sat down. Hermione looked around anxiously and waited for a glimpse of Draco. She soon got her wish.  
  
He sauntered in casually with his friends, laughing and joking with them. Hermione held her breath as he walked by. He looked up and grinned at her, with a little wink. She blushed just as Ginny turned to her.  
  
"Are you alright."  
  
"I just feel hot, that's all."  
  
"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"After dinner, maybe."  
  
The rest of the students filed in, followed by all the professors. Dumbledore remained standing and clapped his hands. "Attention please! I have a fun announcement to make. Halloween is just a week away, and in celebration, next Saturday we will be having a Masquerade Ball. Everyone is required to have a mask and robes without your house patches. Thank you," he said, sitting, while the students started talking excitedly.  
  
"Wow! How fun!" Ginny said enthusiastically. Hermione nodded and took a bite of her chicken. "Do you want to go with anyone?"  
  
"Not particularly. It would be fun to just go with friends. Then you can't make anyone mad." She said, occasionally looking over at Draco. Pansy was practically sitting on him, and he was looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Come on Draco, it will be fun."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Pansy, I said no, and that's it."  
  
"It's because you want to go with Hermione, isn't it?"  
  
Draco forced a laugh. "What? That's absurd! Me, go with Mudblood?"  
  
"Now we're going back to calling her names? What's going on with you?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Look, I said I don't want to go, so leave it at that. Pansy leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I know Draco. I saw you with her." His eyes went wide.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're crazy."  
  
"I saw you talking to her in the library today. I was there."  
  
"You're hallucinating."  
  
"'I intend on making up for all of it, given enough time.'" She mimicked.  
  
"How dare you."  
  
"Go with me Draco, and no one will have to know. I'm sure I can make you forget all about her."  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you," he hissed. He didn't care if anyone knew about his feelings for Hermione, but he wasn't sure how she felt. He wished somehow he could get a note to her. He had to meet with her. Tonight. He quickly finished eating. "I have to go get sleep." He muttered and stood to leave. As he passed by the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat he looked at her, opening his eyes wide, and slightly inclining his head towards the door. She nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"Hey Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?" He said, in between a bite of chicken.  
  
"Can I borrow your cloak tonight? I have to sneak up to the Astronomy Tower and study."  
  
"Uh, sure. Just don't get caught, alright?"  
  
"Do I ever?" She laughed and stood up. "I'll see you guys later. Harry, I'll get it before you get back." She left the table and slowly walked towards the door.  
  
Waiting on the stairs, Draco was leaned against the wall. It was a few minutes and he thought maybe Hermione wasn't going to come out. She turned to corner and ran up to him.  
  
"What's going on?" She whispered.  
  
"Pansy knows."  
  
"What?" Hermione almost screamed.  
  
"She saw us in the library. She's making me go to the ball with her, or she'll tell. She's going to tell anyway. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." She said sadly. He took her hand. "Can you get up to the Astronomy Tower tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. I better go before someone finds us. I'll meet you there at midnight." She said, and walked up the steps till she was one higher than him. She turned and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, then ran up the stairs. Draco grinned before heading back down the stairs to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione woke up at fifteen minutes to twelve. She looked at the other beds in her room to make sure everyone was asleep, and dressed quietly. She pulled the cloak over her shoulder. Thankfully she had thought to bring the Marauder's Map and checked it as she snuck down to the common room. Filch was in his office with Mrs. Norris. She grinned to herself.  
  
She snuck out of the portrait whole and prayed the fat lady would still be there when she returned. She silently ran down the hall. Peeves was somewhere on the other side of the school, wreaking who knows what havoc for the next morning.  
  
She approached the entrance to the Tower and went in, creaking the door open. She slid into the open room and pulled herself out of the trapdoor. She couldn't see Draco.  
  
"Draco? She asked, just to make sure he wasn't there.  
  
"Hermione?" A voice asked. She spun around and couldn't see him.  
  
"Where are you?" She pulled the hood of the cloak off. There was the sound of fabric being rustled and she turned. He was holding an Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"I didn't know you had one!" She laughed, making sure her voice remained quiet.  
  
"Of course! Please, father had tons of them lying around. Why did you want to talk to me?"  
  
Hermione removed the cloak and placed it on the floor. She walked over to one of the open windows and looked out at the stars. It was a cool night. Draco followed her.  
  
"This might sound stupid, but maybe we should tell someone."  
  
"It doesn't sound stupid. But who are we supposed to tell? This is like something forbidden." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"What's that? Who are they?"  
  
"Oh. It's a Muggle story written by Shakespeare. See, it's about a boy and a girl who are in love with each other. Except their families hate each other and forbid them to see the other. They do anyway. And they end up dying together in the end."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that. Why are they forbidden to see each other?"  
  
"Their families were enemies. A feud. The Montague's and the Capulet's. Tragic story of 'two star-crossed lover.' But it's not like we're in love or anything." She hastily added.  
  
"Mmmm." Draco replied, leaning on the railing, looking at the stars. He slowly moved closer to her and she shivered. "Are you cold?" He asked, and wrapped an arm around her. She almost pulled away when she realized she was indeed cold, and leaned into him.  
  
"So, should we tell someone?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I don't know. Dumbledore or McGonagall?"  
  
"Why would they care?"  
  
"Yeah. You're right."  
  
"You don't really want anyone to know, do you?"  
  
"No. It's not that I'm ashamed of it, or anything. It's just that, well, my friends don't like you very much."  
  
"I deserve it." He said, and gazed back out the window. "It's so beautiful out tonight. Like you." Hermione giggled nervously and lay her head on his shoulder, blushing.  
  
"I like it up here. It's quiet."  
  
"Yeah." Draco's heart did a little flutter as he looked down at her. Her hair hung straight down against her back, and the light of the moon against her face made her look mysterious, and beautiful. He put his chin on the top of her head and breathed in, her faint perfume filling his senses. Hermione didn't move.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" She reluctantly moved her head to look up at him. It was funny the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. They were usually so cold and empty, but tonight they had so much life in them. His hair looked like pure silver in the moonlight. 'Rather beautiful.' She thought.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I did to you before. I mean it. I- I was such an ass."  
  
"It's alright." She said, and put her head on his shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked up again. He stared into her eyes and leaned forward, his lips brushing hers.  
  
The moment they touched, she felt her heart almost burst. It was beating like it was racing, and she didn't know what to do! She closed her eyes and tried to kiss back, not knowing how, as it was her first kiss.  
  
Draco's heart was doing the same. 'What am I doing! She's going to hate me!' He argued with himself. His hands brushed her hair off her shoulder and touched the side of her cheek, pulling away. Hermione still had her eyes closed. When she opened them, she had a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Hermione put her fingers to his lips and stood on her toes, gently kissing him back again. He sighed inwardly and pulled her close, hugging her after she broke the kiss. She giggled and he grinned a lopsided grin.  
  
"If my father finds out about this, he's going to kill me. But, it was worth it." He said. She frowned.  
  
"You don't think he really would, do you?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Probably. But who cares."  
  
Well? Did you like it?! THEY KISSED!! YAY DRACO AND HERMIONE!! Lol, this is what happens when you put a girl supposed to be studying for a midterm in a room with a computer after two mugs of hot cocoa, and a third on the way!! ^_^ Hope you liked it.. 


	10. Getting Caught

Remember, if you like the chapters, please review! Thanks for reviewing the last ones!! ^_^  
  
"I hate to do this, but I should get to bed. I have Quidditch practice early tomorrow morning." She nodded.  
  
"I'm feeling sorta tired myself." She said, picking up Harry's Invisibility cloak. Draco leaned down and kissed her again, and then put the cloak on, disappearing completely. Hermione did the same and followed him out the trap door. They got to the bottom of the steps and Hermione bumped into Draco.  
  
"Hey!" He said.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled. "Hey! Wait!" She said as he moved off. She heard him stop.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let me see if its all right for you to go," she pulled out the Marauder's Map a bit hesitantly. From where he stood Draco walked over.  
  
"It's alright. I won't tell anyone. I swear it." He said, and reached out to touch her shoulder. He grabbed air and laughed. She smiled and flipped the hood down. "Okay, that's just creepy." He said as her head seemed to float in thin air. She held out the map.  
  
"You better go quietly. Filch is down there."  
  
"Thanks. And I mean it. I will not tell anyone that I know about that. It figures Potter would have something like that." Hermione frowned. "Sorry, Harry."  
  
Hermione pulled the hood back up and his the map in the cloak and started walking down a corridor.  
  
"Bye." Draco whispered, and she could hear his breath disappear down a flight of stairs. Soon Hermione was at the portrait, and luckily, the woman was there, and awake.  
  
"Elmaera Torvino." Hermione whispered. The lady nodded, confused, and looking around.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Hermione."  
  
"Oh, meeting with your friend. Have a nice night." She said, politely. Hermione was a bit confused, the portrait was never that nice. She climbed into the hole and walked past the dim fire, only to hear a cough behind her. She froze, the cloak still on, and turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall was standing there, with her arms crossed. Hermione didn't move. "Don't think I can't see you, because I know exactly where you are." Hermione sighed and pulled the hood down. "Now what in blazes were YOU of all people doing out this late?"  
  
"I was, studying in the Astronomy Tower." Hermione said quietly, wishing she had thought to bring her books. She didn't think anything like this would have happened though.  
  
"Where are your books?"  
  
"I didn't bring them," she hung her head.  
  
"Follow me." McGonagall turned and Hermione followed her out of the portrait again, pulling the cloak off completely, and wrapping the Marauder's Map in it. They arrived at McGonagall's office quickly and Hermione walked in and sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Frankly I'm quite surprised with you, Ms. Granger. I didn't think a student like you would be sneaking around the school this late at night." Hermione hung her head in shame, tears springing to her eyes. "Will you please tell me what you were doing there this late?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"I was meeting with someone."  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered. McGonagall leaned forward.  
  
"Who?" She asked again, not sure if she heard right.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, a little louder.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"I'd prefer if you didn't," Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh. I see. Hermione, it's alright to like someone from a different house, but getting involved with Mr. Malfoy, of all people!"  
  
"But you know, he's changed! He really has."  
  
"I'm sure he has, but I'm surprised with you Hermione. Five points from Gryffindor for sneaking out tonight. Why didn't you just come talk to me?"  
  
"I told Draco we should tell someone, but he figured no one would care."  
  
"Of course we care. But let me ask you something. Why him?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I don't know."  
  
"I see. You'd rather not discuss it, and forgive my intrusions in your private affairs. But next time you would like to secretly meet with him, tell someone first?"  
  
"Who could I possibly tell that wouldn't hate me for it?!" Hermione almost yelled.  
  
"You can tell me, or Professor Dumbledore. And I'm sure by now Severus knows." Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands. "I'll escort you back to the dorms, but do get some sleep."  
  
Hermione followed McGonagall out of her office and back to the Gryffindor Common room. She nodded goodbye and walked up to her room, throwing herself onto her bed, not bothering to change, and fell asleep.  
  
Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and froze when he saw his head of house standing there, directly in front of the door, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Draco swallowed and pushed back the hood, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, sir?" He almost squeaked.  
  
"TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR BEING OUT WHEN YOU HAVE QUIDDITCH PRACTICE IN THE MORNING!" He roared. Draco winced. "To my office. NOW!"  
  
Draco turned and followed Snape to his office, and said in a chair in the cold dungeon room. Snape didn't sit, but leaned over the hunched over students, cloak in his arms.  
  
"What were you doing out there?"  
  
"Talking to someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it tonight, sir. I'm rather tired, and as you said I have Quidditch practice in a few hours so I-"  
  
"I asked you WHO!"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Draco winced, gritting his teeth.  
  
"And what were you doing with her?"  
  
"Just- Just talking. I swear!"  
  
"Why did you decide to do it so late at night?"  
  
"Be- because we didn't want anyone to know. Even though Pansy does." He spat. Snape stood up straight.  
  
"Oh. I see. I thought you always hated Ms. Granger."  
  
"I grew up." He said, a little coldly. Snape nodded.  
  
"I'll deal with this in the morning. Get to bed. NOW!" Snape yelled again. Draco stood and threw his Invisibility Cloak over his head and ran out the door, and back to the common room. Once there he sprinted up to his room and ripped off his shoes, climbing into the safety of his bed.  
  
"Hermione, forgive me for telling him." He groaned, and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.  
  
Sorry this one is short, but I have to go to work. ::pouts:: Maybe I'll get another one up tonight, IF you guys start reviewing again! I only got one for the last chapter so far. ::Sniff sniff:: Makes me sad! Review if you like them! Later! 


	11. The Secret's Out

YAY!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone! My muse is jumping up and down all excited right now. She doesn't talk much though. I just hear her voices in my head. ^_^ Maybe someday she'll be able to talk. I wonder what she would say. LOL Anyway, here's another chapter to all my loyal readers. THANKS!!  
  
Warning, mild language later on in this chapter, as there might be in many others coming up. That's why I changed the rating. ::cringes:: sorry if this offends anyone. It was hard to write this without it. You'll see why.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, her head hurting just a little. She ignored it and got dressed, it fading as she woke up. She looked out the window and saw the Quidditch field, and a lone person circling it, once in awhile flying straight up and then diving down. Hermione watched for awhile, occasionally laughing as Draco showed off and did flips and spins on the broom. Hermione heard a noise behind her and turned.  
  
"Crookshanks! I haven't seen you in awhile!" She said, reaching into her drawer for some of her cat's treats. He took them happily and sprawled out across her bed, dozing. She leaned over and scratched at his head, and he started to purr happily.  
  
"Lazy. Finally up?" Ginny asked, walking in.  
  
"Yes. I was up late studying."  
  
"Well come on. It's time for breakfast. You probably missed all the good food."  
  
"Knowing your brother?" Hermione laughed and grabbed a brush, quickly running it through her hair before throwing it into a ponytail. Ginny watched her.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm," she commented. Hermione turned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew it. You like someone!"  
  
"Ginny that's absurd!"  
  
"Oh please tell me Hermione! I won't tell anyone, I swear!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"It's because my brother likes you and you don't want me telling him you like someone else, isn't it?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"No, it's not that. Well, I don't want to hurt him or anything. We're friends."  
  
"I know that. I still think you would be good for him, but if someone else has you like this, than that's great," she smiled. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn't her brother. "So who?"  
  
"I can't say! I don't think he wants me to. I'll tell you when I can." She winked. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Ooh! Hermione has a crush!" Hermione laughed and looked out the window quickly before they left the room. Draco was no longer in the sky.  
  
Down at the Great Hall Hermione ate her food, and glanced up to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape watching her. She shrunk down a bit and hurried with her breakfast.  
  
"Someone is in a hurry." Ron commented, just finishing.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I have stuff to do." She said, and grabbed an apple. "See you later." She ran towards the door and went to open it when the door opened. She bumped into someone and her apple fell.  
  
"Hi." She said a little breathless. Draco and the rest of the Quidditch team were standing there. They looked at Draco expectantly. Everything happened quickly. Everyone else in the hall froze when they saw what was happening. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore stood up. Harry and Ron jumped up and started to walk over to help Hermione. Ginny grabbed her brother's arm. Hermione waited for him to play his part and yell. He turned to the rest of his team.  
  
"What are you standing there for?" He sneered. They shrugged and walked in. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and went back to their food, but the teachers, Harry, Ron and Ginny kept watching.  
  
"Hi." He finally said, a slight flush coming over him. He reached down and picked up the apple, dusting if off for her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Meet me by the lake in an hour. Kay?" He asked. She flushed and nodded, lowering her head and running out the door. Draco sauntered in, smirking as he passed Harry and Ron, and sat with his friends.  
  
Dumbledore and the others sat back down. He turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, I find that situation to be very odd. Have you spoken with Hermione lately?"  
  
"Actually yes, I did last night. I found out she had been out late, roaming the school. With Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, I had words with Mr. Malfoy myself on that matter." Snape said.  
  
"Oh? This is news to me. Young love. It sure is an interesting affair." Snape snorted and finished his meal, watching Draco, who was busy laughing with his friends.  
  
"It bothers me though. If his father found out-"  
  
"His father won't find out because he's in Azkaban." McGonagall said quickly. Snape nodded.  
  
Hermione ran up the dorm, something she had been doing a lot of lately and grabbed her jacket. She pulled her robes off and threw the jacket on, making sure her hair was alright. Crookshanks looked up at her lazily. She smiled and stroked him quickly before making sure she looked alright in the mirror. She was wearing tighter jeans, a boot-fit according to her parents. 'Why do I suddenly care about what I look like? I must look desperate.'  
  
'Hermione, come off it! You have a right to look good for a guy. You look fine. Nothing revealing at all. It's very conservative actually, but it fits you nicely.' Her mind said. She sighed. 'It's NOTHING like what Pansy wears, so your quite alright.' She looked at herself again quickly before throwing the warm jacket on over her light pink top. She looked at the clock and groaned.  
  
"How could I have just spent half an hour in front of the mirror!" She shrieked. Crookshanks hissed as she ran out the door and down the stairs. She ran into Ginny on the way.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny pressed. Hermione sighed and gave in.  
  
"Come with me and I'll tell you," she said pocketing her wand. Ginny followed happily.  
  
"So who is it?" She asked. Hermione pulled out her wand.  
  
"Do you swear not to tell a single soul? Not even a bug?" She asked. Ginny put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hermione, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I'm sure something nasty will happen to me if I do, like Cho's friend." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Priavato Silencio!" She said, and waved her wand at Ginny.  
  
"Let me guess. Now I can't even say the secret?"  
  
"Not to anyone except me." She said. Ginny nodded.  
  
"So tell me already!"  
  
"I'm going to see Draco."  
  
"MALFOY?!" Ginny shrieked, giggling in delight. Hermione turned and grabbed her.  
  
"Quiet! Yes Malfoy."  
  
"I knew it. Okay, I'm heading back now. Have fun."  
  
"Wait, that's it?"  
  
"I just wanted to know."  
  
"Don't try to lift the spell. It won't work, and you'll break out."  
  
"Figures. I wouldn't try anyway. I know you'll lift it someday." She took off back towards the common room.  
  
"She doesn't know she can't even write it!" Hermione laughed, and ran outside the building towards the lake.  
  
Pansy passed a window and saw Hermione head towards the lake. She frowned and started walking towards a door. "I have to find out what's going on." She said.  
  
Hermione ran to the lake and saw a figure sitting under a tree, looking down. She walked over and he stood.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. Ginny stopped me." She said. Draco smiled and held his hand out. He held a single bright red rose. She blushed furiously and took it.  
  
"Thank you. How did you get it?"  
  
"I have my ways?" He winked. She smiled and he walked up to her, pulling her close and tilting her chin up. He smiled and kissed her gently. Despite the fact that she was very warm she shivered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and grinned up at him.  
  
He looked very nice, she noted. His normally slicked back silver hair was blowing freely in the breeze, sometimes falling over his eyes. It wasn't as long as she thought it was when it was wet. 'Maybe he got it cut over the summer and I never noticed,' she thought to herself. He was wearing some sort of fancy jeans she could never afford. They looked dirty, which she assumed was the style, and he wore a dark brown corduroy jacket over a brown shirt. (Just a note here, he basically oozed sexiness. You can dress him in whatever you like though. I happen to find that nice. ^_~ sorry, back to the story) He sat back down and pulled Hermione next to him.  
  
"McGonagall caught me last night."  
  
"Yeah, Snape caught me. He wasn't very happy."  
  
"McGonagall didn't seem to care much. How was practice this morning?"  
  
"It was alright. I fooled around more than I concentrated. I was too busy thinking about last night."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I saw that."  
  
"Would you, uh, want to go for a ride sometime?" He asked, looking down. She shrugged.  
  
"I guess. Why not." He smiled at her with his cute lopsided grin.  
  
"You know, I honestly haven't been this happy in years. There's something about you that I really like."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't just because of the dreams? Maybe this is just an infatuation."  
  
"No. I've had crushes before. You make me feel so real. I can be myself around you. The REAL Draco. Everything you see with the Slytherin's is a lie. Apparently there can't be a nice Slytherin. We're all supposed to be evil. But I'm not like that. My father wants me to be, but I can't. I refuse to be a slave." Hermione nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Would you be angry with me if I told you I told someone?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Won't she tell her brother or someone?"  
  
"I put a spell on her." Draco laughed.  
  
"I don't mind. I actually want people to know. Shock them out of their shoes, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
  
"I don't know. Soon we can."  
  
"Whatever you want. But, just for my own clarification, what are we?"  
  
Hermione looked startled. "I'm not sure myself. We've kissed, so I'm assuming that means we're more than friends."  
  
"Yeah. Um, would you want to-"  
  
"Want to what?" She asked.  
  
"I feel stupid, this is a dumb question. The way it comes out sounds dumb. I don't know how to word it."  
  
"Just ask."  
  
"Would you want to, you know." 'Just ask you damn fool!' "Be, my, uh, girlfriend?" He blushed as red as Ron. Hermione held back a laugh and blushed just as much.  
  
"I guess." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. A wave of relief passed over him. Yes, it was soon to ask, but it felt right, no matter how hard it been. He pressed his lips against hers, when he heard a scream.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" Draco jerked back, eyes wide.  
  
"Oh shit." He swore. Hermione looked startled.  
  
"Is that, Pansy?" She squeaked. He nodded and stood, pulling Hermione to her feet. He walked from around the tree and came face to face with a very angry Pansy. She pulled back her hand and smacked him, leaving a red mark on his face. He frowned.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS, THIS MUDBLOOD!" She raged.  
  
"Will you watch your mouth. I will not tolerate that word any longer."  
  
"How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Do what? I haven't done anything to you."  
  
"I like you Draco, and you go after HER? A MUDBLOOD!" Pansy spat. Hermione cringed at the word and felt her face going red.  
  
"I said that was enough Pansy," he said sternly.  
  
"I'm telling everyone about this!" She spat again. Hermione stepped forward.  
  
"Go right ahead! You think we care?" She said, a little nervous at the Gryffindor's reaction.  
  
"You bitch. Little Miss Perfect," she hissed, "has to get everything she wants." Hermione stood up straight next to Draco.  
  
"I believe you have a job to do," Hermione said, waving her hands. Pansy opened her mouth and let it hang there, before turning and stalking off. Draco looked white.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked.  
  
"Well we were going to have to tell somebody sooner or later. But, I'm a little scared." She admitted, leaning against him, a few tears spilling out.  
  
"It'll be alright." He said, holding her tightly. She held onto the rose, pushing it against her nose. "Want to go face our doom now?" He asked. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Might as well." They turned towards the school and watched it looming over them, giving them a horrible feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Hermione touched Draco's hand slightly and he looked at her, taking it in his and squeezing it gently.  
  
YAY!! Long chapter!! Okay, now I have a QUESTION for you all, and please answer it in a review. I'm sorta getting sick of writing that they kissed.. And kissed. I'm not going to put anything overly dirty, nothing above Pg- 13, but would anyone be HORRIBLY offended if I slipped a little French kissing in there? Tell me what you think. I aim to please. LOL!! ^_^ Really hope you liked this, and please answer my question. ^_^ THANKS!! 


	12. What's Going On

YAY! I love waking to reviews, and three this morning for In Your Arms was great! Thanks to George TRACK and EvilWillow666 for answering the question (sorry if you answer it after I post this new chapter, I'll thank you in the next ^_^) and I can't forget spiced ham in a can for being such a faithful review! ^_^ Thank you everyone! ::tears up:: ::muse zooms around in glee::  
  
BTW, I hope no one minds me adding a few OC first years, or some second years. Don't worry, they aren't going to get mixed into the plot and will not fall in love with any of the characters. It's just to add more voices, new, fresh voices. ^_^  
  
The two walked back to the castle, holding hands, their hearts racing. They could hear Pansy screaming inside already, and words of confusion from other students. Hermione was terrified what Harry and Ron would think, or do.  
  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Pansy screamed, running down to his office, banging on the door. He threw it open looking extremely angry.  
  
"What is it?" He shouted. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Draco was kissing Hermione Granger! I saw it!" She cried. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You have interrupted me for this? Leave me," he said, rather annoyed. He shut the door and she growled angrily, taking off. Students near by had heard her and begged her for details. She gloated, and held her chin up, feeling important.  
  
"I found them, kissing under a tree! It was dreadful! Poor Draco is under some sort of spell she put on him."  
  
"How horrible!" Some first year Ravenclaw said. Pansy looked at her and snorted.  
  
"You think that's horrible? What's worse is that he was my boyfriend!" She cried. The girl looked startled and another one snickered.  
  
"Come off it. Everyone knows that's a lie!" The girl said. Pansy glared at the blond haired girl said.  
  
"How would you know what we do? You aren't in Slytherin." The girl stood up taller.  
  
"No, I'm in Ravenclaw, and proud of it!" She said, before walking off.  
  
"Who was that?" Pansy asked the first year. "Filia Hynes. She's in Ravenclaw, second year."  
  
Pansy kept a note of that name. Somehow she would find a way to get her back. That one was going to cause trouble, she could tell.  
  
Prfoessor McGonagall was in her office talking to Professor Dumbledore when they heard a commotion. They ran outside to see what it was. A group of students were gathered around a crying Pansy Parkinson, some comforting her, others looking angry. And then a very red Hermione and Draco walked in. McGonagall frowned, rubbing her hand across her head.  
  
"There she is! What did I tell you?" Pansy cried, her eyes red. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh please Pansy, this is ridiculous."  
  
"Hermione! How could you do something like that?" The blond girl asked. Hermione just looked at Pansy.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong." She said quietly, holding on to Draco. Dumbledore heard footsteps and turned to see Harry and Ron walking towards the group. McGonagall sighed.  
  
"Maybe we should stop this before it even starts."  
  
"Wait. They must learn to sort out their problems on their own. They are sixth years now." Harry and Ron saw Hermione with Draco, and stopped.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked. He looked down and saw her fingers entwined with Malfoy's, and his face grew red.  
  
"You JERK!" Ron yelled, running towards Draco. Harry grabbed his arm and held him back.  
  
"Ron stop."  
  
"What are you doing to Hermione!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, he isn't doing anything to me." She frowned. She let go of Draco and approached Ron. "Let's go talk about this somewhere," she said, reaching out to him. He backed away from her and moved behind Harry.  
  
"No. I don't want to talk about it," he said, tears in his eyes. "How could you do this to me? I know Ginny told you," he said softly so only she and Harry could hear.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry," she started. He turned and started to walk away. "Ron!"  
  
"No, Hermione. Just leave me alone." Hermione looked to Harry for help.  
  
"Of all people, why Malfoy?" Harry asked. Hermione felt like she had been smacked across the face.  
  
"I can't like whomever I choose? You've done the same thing to Ginny! Going after Cho, when you know Ginny likes you. So don't you play innocent."  
  
Harry turned and ran after Ron, Hermione looking very ill suddenly. Her hand flew up to her head as it started to pound, and she felt the floor start to spin under her. "Hermione?" She heard her name called, but couldn't tell by who, and she collapsed.  
  
Draco ran over and caught her head before it hit the ground. "Hermione! Wake up!" He said, shaking her. McGonagall and Dumbledore ran over to her. Harry stopped running as he heard her name being called frantically and stopped, turning back to see her lying on the ground.  
  
"RON!" He yelled, and the taller, red-hair boy stopped running. He turned.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, running back to her. She moaned. "Hermione, are you alright?"  
  
"My- head." She said, and turned onto her stomach, vomiting. Everyone near her jumped back. Her face was very pale, and her face grew sweaty in an instant.  
  
"Everyone stand back." Dumbledore said. "Draco, get Madame Pomfrey." Draco nodded and took off running down the hall. Ron leaned down and rolled Hermione onto her back and gently picked her up. "Ron-"  
  
"I got her." He said, and cradled her to his chest, and started running down the hall. Harry followed after him with Dumbledore. McGonagall turned and clapped her hands.  
  
"Nothing to see. Get going." She pointed her wand at the mess and it disappeared. She started walking quickly to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Draco burst through the doors calling for Madame Pomfrey, who jumped up and ran to the door, almost run down by Ron.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Her head," he answered, and lay her on the bed Madame Pomfrey instructed.  
  
"Everyone step back." She said, and ran to get some of the nasty potion. She poured a glass and held it to Hermione's mouth. Hermione took a sip and then got sick again. Pomfrey frowned and pointed her wand at it. "Disapparem Evaporatus." She opened Hermione's mouth and made her drink the stuff. This time Hermione's stomach didn't reject it.  
  
After a few minutes Madame Pomfrey got Hermione settled into a sleep. "Don't crowed her." She warned before walking to make a few of the beds. Harry, Ron, and Draco, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall watched her sleeping.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Does your head hurt yet Draco?" He shook his head, and Ron snorted. There was a sudden bang as another student ran in.  
  
"MADAME POMFREY!" The boy yelled. He was holding a slender girl in his arms, her face white, much like Hermione's. Dumbledore ran over to him and directed him toward a bed across from Hermione's while Madame Pomfrey ran to get more of the potion, muttering under her breath. Harry, Ron and Draco stood watching, wide eyed as the girl groaned and struggled to breath, wheezing. Her eyes were glued shut, and the boy held onto her hand, patting it.  
  
"She was in here last time." Draco stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was one of the ones in here when Hermione and I were in here last time with our headaches. Madame Pomfrey got the girl to swallow the stuff, and the started to breath easier.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall left to go find the other teachers, and Madame Pomfrey left to make some more of the potions. Ginny came running in breathlessly.  
  
"Is she alright?" She asked, red-faced from running.  
  
"She's sleeping." Harry said, sitting in a chair near the bed. Ron had his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair, and Draco held onto her hand. Ginny's lips twitched as a smile tugged at her lips but she pushed it away. The two handsome boys glared at each other. Harry looked over to the other boy, who looked over after he realized he was being watched.  
  
He held onto her hand tightly. "She just collapsed in the hall," he said, eyes brimming with tears. "We were supposed to meet in the library and I ran into her, and she just- out!"  
  
"What's your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tobias Gainsborough. Ravenclaw, second year," he answered and then looked at the girl, pushing a lock of her blond hair out of her eyes. "And this if Filia Hynes, also in Ravenclaw, second year."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ginny said politely.  
  
"Was she in hear before?" Harry asked, skeptical of what Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. Same thing as this time." There was another bang of the door and Madame Pomfrey came running before anyone could yell. It was another girl, this one from Gryffindor. Ginny watched as one of the Hufflepuff boys put Stariss Skygazer onto a bed. He left right after though.  
  
"Why is it all girls?" Ron asked. Draco could feel his own head start to hurt a little, but he tried to ignore the pain.  
  
'No, it doesn't hurt. I'm imagining it because everyone else is sick.' He said to himself. Stariss took the potion without any incident and Ginny went to see her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"My head feels funny." The first year said. Ginny patted her hand.  
  
"You'll be fine." She said, as the girl closed her eyes, breathing deeper.  
  
"Who is she?" Draco asked through his teeth.  
  
"Starry Skygazer. She's a first year in our house." Ginny answered, then looked closer at Draco. His face paled. "Are you alright?" He nodded,  
  
"Yeah," he managed to say before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slipped off the chair. Harry jumped up and ran for Pomfrey again, while Tobias and Ginny managed to drag him to a bed.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Ginny growled, but Ron ignored her.  
  
What could be happening to them!? ::gasps:: guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter! ^_^ I have it all ready to go, but you'll just have to wait! LOL, I'm so mean! ^_^ I want to add a few people to the list of answering the question ::drum roll:: bloodflower and an anonymous geek. Thanks! And sorry to anyone else who answered it and I didn't see, or posted this after. I'll get you in the next one. ^_^ 


	13. Trouble Starts

Thanks to Teenlaunch and KittyCat2000 for the responses! Don't worry, this fic will NOT go up to R for that stuff. Nope nope. Pg-13 is it's domain. ^_^ Now, shall we get on with the story, or should I hold off for a few days? LOL!! I couldn't do that. I have to know what's going on now!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Just a refresher in case anyone forgot, I do not own the Harry Potter series, and I have no ties in ANY way to the great JK Rowling.  
  
Faylinn: Like anyone forgot that.  
  
MY MUSE JUST SPOKE! YAY! ::Faylinn rolls eyes and starts to fly away:: WAIT DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!!  
  
Ginny stood between the two beds as Madame Pomfrey came running around the corner with Harry. She carried more of the potion and made Draco drink it. He groaned and his head hit the pillow, asleep shortly after.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked, scared.  
  
"I don't know. Now stop asking foolish questions," Pomfrey said. Dumbledore and McGonagall returned with Snape, who saw Draco laying down. Dumbledore looked around the room.  
  
"Four of them." He whispered. McGonagall nodded as Snape checked Draco. He was sleeping.  
  
"We must do something about this."  
  
"Quarantine. That's the only thing we can do right now until we figure out what is going on. Get the students back to their dorms. If you see one of the ghosts, have them help." He told Minerva. She nodded and hurried out of the room, robes flowing behind her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?" Harry asked. Dumbledore just looked at him and then checked on the students."  
  
"It is not a matter concerning the students." Snape yelled.  
  
"Not concerning students my arse!" Tobias shouted. Snape turned on him and he slunk down in his seat, still holding Filia's hand.  
  
"What's happening to our friends?" Ginny asked, moving to Starry and sitting next to her.  
  
"It's just a virus," Dumbledore lied, and left the room as McGonagall came in, leading a small, golden haired girl.  
  
"One more." She said quietly and led the girl to a bed on the other side of Draco. She lay down and choked down the potion Pomfrey gave her, sputtering.  
  
"Dis stuff is horrible!" She proclaimed with an accent. Next thing they knew she started to ramble on in French. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at McGonagall.  
  
"She's a first year in Hufflepuff. Her family is from France and they moved here about a year ago. Not that its any of your business." She snapped. They all watched the girl as Pomfrey handed her something else to drink. She took a sip and made a face.  
  
"Je le déteste!" She said, groaning as Pomfrey forced her to drink it.  
  
Tobias reluctantly left his faithful guard over Filia and went to Solange. "Quel est votre nom?"  
  
"Solange." She said, smiling, her eyes drifting shut slowly. "Parlez- vous français?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Oui." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Pomfrey looked at him thankfully and went back to her duties.  
  
"Wow, that was cool Tobias." Ginny said. He shrugged.  
  
"It was nothing. Call me Toby."  
  
"Where did you learn French?"  
  
"My grandparent's. My mother is a muggle, and my father's a wizard." She nodded. "Mum's side of the family speaks French and English."  
  
"That's neat," she smiled. He shrugged and turned his attentions back to Filia.  
  
The adults left, with Madame Pomfrey hurrying in a corner, preparing more of the potion, when Harry leaned in to Ron.  
  
"What do you think is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think this is a bloody virus."  
  
"Do you think it's Voldemort?"  
  
"Why would you think it's him? It has to be someone in the school, right?"  
  
"I don't know, this is just strange." Hermione grumbled from the bed and her eyes opened.  
  
"Not again," she groaned, looking up at Harry and Ron. Ginny crept over and stood at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you feeling better Hermione?" Ginny asked. She thought for a minute and shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. But I'm so tired."  
  
"Get some more sleep." Ron said. She looked at him and then away.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron."  
  
"We'll talk about it when you feel better." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Where's Draco?"  
  
"Right next to you." Harry said. She turned to her left and sighed, her head suddenly aching again. She groaned and closed her eyes, taking a breath before falling into a deep sleep again.  
  
After a few hours Madame Pomfrey hustled all the healthy students out of the Hospital Wing, telling them to get some sleep. The rest of them slept on, their headaches gradually disappearing. Filia was the first to wake, followed by Solange and Hermione, lastly Draco and Stariss.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco whispered, getting out of his bed to sit next to her. She nodded and sat up.  
  
"Wow, there sure are a lot of us." Starry said, looking at the five. "Why is there only one guy?" She asked. He shot her a dirty look.  
  
"How should I know?" He asked. Starry held her hands up, palms out and sat up against her pillows.  
  
"I want to go back to my friends!" Solange cried. Filia smiled gently and looked over to the girl.  
  
"It's alright. We'll get to in the morning." She cooed. Solange looked up at her and then she lay back down, sniffling to herself. Filia sighed and put her hands behind her bed, watching the ceiling.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked around. Starry had gone back to sleep, as did Solange, and Filia was spacing out. She turned her head and pressed her lips against his cool forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm really sorry about Pansy earlier. She's such a twit." He frowned. She shrugged.  
  
"I already knew that. I never liked her." She said. Draco stopped moving as he heard footsteps and rushed back to his bed, jumping in. Madame Pomfrey stood in the light, hands on her hips.  
  
"I better not catch any of you our of your beds, or its another night in here," she said, turning to leave. Hermione rolled over on to her side and smiled at Draco, who grinned back, yawning, then shut his eyes.  
  
The next morning they all awoke and walked back to their dorms to change and shower before heading down to breakfast. Draco and Hermione met before the doors and waited till everyone in the hall had gone in.  
  
"I'm sorry for anything that happens, in advance," he apologized. She shrugged and leaned against him.  
  
"It's alright. It's out of our hands now."  
  
"I guess." He said, holding her tight and giving her a little kiss. She smiled and he opened the door. She went in with him right behind her. As they entered the Great Hall, the roar of the students gradually decreased a bit, before it started up again. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table, and Draco walked past her to his seat with the Slytherins. They glared at him as he sat, and Pansy stood up.  
  
"You disgust me, filthy Mudblood lover," she hissed. He ignored her and kept eating. When she realized that he wasn't going to say anything she squealed, and grabbed a bowl of cereal from Crabbe.  
  
"Hey! I'm not done with that." She ignored his protests and strode over to Hermione. She turned and grinned at Draco, who stood up.  
  
"NO!" He shouted. Hermione turned, smiling disappearing from her face as a bowl of cereal was dumped into her hair. She screamed and stood up, face red, and tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"How could you?!" She cried, and covered her face, running out of the Great Hall. Pansy and about half the Slytherin's laughed. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"PANSY PARKINSON!" He yelled she turned, eyes blazing. He pointed to the door and walked towards it, with Snape trailing behind him.  
  
She walked towards the door, Ginny jumping out of her seat and trying to jump over the table, but her brother grabbed her and shoved her back into her seat.  
  
"THAT BITCH!" Ginny yelled. Ron clamped his hand over her mouth, eyes wide.  
  
"Watch your mouth! If mum caught you talking like that she'd- she'd, oh who knows what she'd do!"  
  
"I don't care! How can she be so horrible! Get of me Ron, I'm going to check on Hermione," she said, throwing her brother off. Harry and Ron stood to follow her.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get up. I'm sure some of you know how it is with schoolwork. ::frowns:: Well, hope you like it, and next chapter will be longer, but I have more work to do. ::crying:: ::Faylinn starts to grin and torments RikuNghts with wonderful story ideas:: AHHHHHH!!! FAYLINN STOP!!!! 


	14. Poor Hermione

Faylinn: Thanks for the reviews! They motivate me to write more ^_^  
  
I would have had this chapter up sooner, because I came home early from classes, but my migraine got worse and couldn't think straight. My muse advised me not to write in that state because I would probably get flames. So, since I can think straight temporarily, here's more Draco and Hermione goodness!!  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor's dorm with the cereal still dripping her hair.  
  
"Password please?"  
  
"Elmaera Torvino." Hermione cried.  
  
"Poor Hermione," the portrait said before sliding open. Hermione ran in and went straight to the bathroom to jump in the shower and get the stuff out of her hair. Ginny entered the common room and sat on a chair and waited until she was done. When she was finally done she came out, hair dripping, eyes still puffy from crying.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?"  
  
"Do I look alright? I'm such a fool! Falling for Draco Malfoy. Now look at the trouble I've gotten into. I'm the laughing stock of the school, and your brother hates me!"  
  
"Don't say that! Ron does not hate you, and the only ones laughing were Slytherin's, Draco NOT included. Don' be mad at yourself for falling for Draco. You can't help who you like."  
  
"I can never show my face down there again."  
  
"Hermione! You are being ridiculous! It's Pansy who can never show her face there again. She's going to be in so much trouble! I wonder what they're going to do to her!"  
  
The portrait whole opened and Hermione turned to leave when she saw it was just Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey." Ron said, his face red. He sat down on a chair and put his elbows on his knees, hands resting on his head.  
  
"Someone wants to meet with you. They're waiting on the stairs," Harry said. Hermione turned back to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Well you can tell whoever it is, I'm not going." Ginny grabbed her arm.  
  
"Go talk to him."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere! I don't care anymore."  
  
"Wait, this is not the Hermione I know," Ron said standing up. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. "I don't want to do this, seeing as I can't stand him or the thought of you being anywhere near him, but you have to go. He's waiting." He said, and led her to the door. She sighed and looked down.  
  
"Guess I can't win, can I?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try," the taller boy said, a hint of humor in his eyes, temporarily masking the pain. Hermione sighed again and opened the door, walking slowly to the stairs. She heard voices, but they stopped when she approached.  
  
"Hi." She said, hanging her head down, her wet hair covering her face.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco said, taking a step to her. "If I could have stopped her, or knew what she was doing I-"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"No it's not!" He took one of her hands and used the other to try and lift her chin to look into his eyes. She turned away and he grabbed her, pulling her close. "Hermione, look at me. Please?" She looked through her wet hair and he smiled at her. "That's better." A portrait giggled somewhere and Draco gave an annoyed look around. He stepped into the corridor away from the portraits and leaned against the wall, pulling Hermione close.  
  
"I've brought you so much trouble."  
  
"HA! That's the funniest thing I've heard! My whole family is trouble. You, my dear, are an angel in disguise, freeing the imprisoned heart of a tortured soul." Hermione started to laugh, and he looked hurt. "Hey, I told you I wasn't any good with this." Hermione smiled and looked up at him, allowing him to brush her hair away from her eyes.  
  
He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her. Her heart fluttered with delight as she leaned into the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue across her lips. She opened her eyes wide and pulled back, surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He said, turning red.  
  
"It's alright, you just, surprised me." She said and leaned up to kiss him again. He grinned and squeezed her tight, making his gasp for breath. "Mind letting me go just a little bit?"  
  
He laughed. "Sorry."  
  
Dumbledore sat in his seat behind his desk, the portraits of the old headmaster's looking down at the Slytherin in the seat. Snape was leaning against the wall, his arm on top of a cabinet glaring down at Pansy.  
  
"What would prompt you to do something like this? We have no tolerance for those actions at this school."  
  
"I'm sure if Miss Perfect did that she wouldn't be getting into trouble. Or any of the Gryffindor's for that matter."  
  
"Ms. Parkinson that is quite enough," Snape said coldly. She turned to him with a glare.  
  
"What would posses you to pour cereal into Ms. Granger's hair?" Dumbledore asked. She smirked.  
  
"Because she stole Draco away from me."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "As I have heard, he was not with you to begin with. This is childish and irresponsible. Twenty points from Slytherin, and a week of detention for you, helping the caretaker clean the floors of the Great Hall."  
  
"Well worth it." She sneered.  
  
"Shall we make that two?" Snape yelled. She shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore, I believe Ms. Parkinson would like two weeks. One is not enough to teach her a lesson."  
  
"Very well. You start tonight at nine o'clock. Meet Mr. Filch in the Great Hall."  
  
"Whatever." She said, and stood, walking out of the room. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead.  
  
"She is going to cause more trouble."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't try to harm anyone else. That's my main concern. She is angry, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants."  
  
"Of course she won't. Look at her family, and what house she's in."  
  
"You say that about your own house?"  
  
"Let's face the facts, Slytherin hasn't always turned out the nicest witches and wizards."  
  
Pansy walked back to the Slytherin common room, fuming. A first year from Hufflepuff timidly walked by here and then bolted down the hall, afraid of what had happened at breakfast. Pansy grinned at that and kept walking.  
  
'I have to make everyone pay for this. There has to be something I can do.'  
  
Sorry it's short again. Head hurts, and I can't think no more. I'll make more later if it goes away. If not, tomorrow. Please review if you like it! ^_^ 


	15. Letters and a Flight

::Tears of joy well up in eyes:: I've gotten 50 reviews!! Thank you everyone! And thanks to Ehlonna for being review 50! ^_^ If I hit a hundred for this fic, I'll make a pic from it! ^_^  
  
Faylinn: You'll probably make one before then in celebration of actually hitting 50.  
  
Probably right. Anyway, thanks Ehlonna for your comment. ::tears up again, and tries to make herself better. ^_^:: Oh well, here's another chapter while my head is a little clear again. ^_^!!  
  
Hermione and Draco walked around Hogwart's for a bit before deciding they were completely bored. "There is nothing to do around here!"  
  
"Well, I usually study," Hermione commented, looking at the portraits hanging around.  
  
"Yeah, same with me, but I don't feel like it when I'm with you."  
  
Hermione blushed and the walked towards a window on the ground floor. Draco saw a bit of the Quidditch Pitch and grinned. "Say, you up for that fly about now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I asked you yesterday if you wanted to go for a ride sometime. Want to go now?"  
  
"I guess. There is nothing else to do." She said, unsure. She hadn't ridden a broom much, except for their lessons, and it hadn't been all that productive. She remembered the first time and how Ron got hit in the face with his.  
  
"Well you better go get something warm on. Wool's best for flying." He said, and took off towards his own rooms. He stopped after running a few seconds and then spun around, running back to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked, suddenly pulled into his arms and kissed fiercely. He pulled away and gave his lopsided grin again and ran down the hall. She stood there for a moment, blushing.  
  
'He so different from what he was before. It's hard to believe this is the same person. He made a change so quickly. I never would have thought that underneath that cold demeanor there was such a warm-hearted boy,' she pondered as she walked back up to Gryffindor. When she went in the common room was filled, with Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting in their chairs. Ginny looked up as she came in.  
  
"You've been gone awhile." Hermione shrugged and went up to her dorm to throw on a sweater and her robes. Ginny followed her.  
  
"Don't wear them."  
  
"What? But you're supposed to when-"  
  
"Don't wear your robes to go flying. It's the weekend. You don't have to wear them EVERYWHERE! Just over your clothes in and around the Great Hall. Don't you remember anything, silly?" Hermione blushed and took her robe off.  
  
"How did you know I was going flying?"  
  
"Please, since when do you wear something that warm to hang around with us? Are you going to be at lunch?"  
  
"Of course! We aren't going for long. I don't even know where we're going," she fixed her hair quickly, flashed Ginny a smile, and ran down the stairs and towards the door. Ron and Harry watched her go, Ron a little sadly.  
  
"Cheer up Ron."  
  
"I can't help it. I have a bad feeling about all this."  
  
"Oh stop! You're being silly," Ginny said, throwing herself on the seat next to Harry.  
  
Draco walked quickly into the Slytherin common room and ran into Pansy with a letter in her hand.  
  
"Watch where you're going," she hissed angrily, and ran out the door before it shut. He turned and stared as she left before going to change his clothes. As he was leaving the common room he could hear snickers behind him from some first years. He turned to them  
  
"Excuse me, do you have a problem?" They stopped and stared, eyes wide. He frowned down upon them. Despite his recent change of heart he could still strike fear in the younger students.  
  
"N-no!" The black haired one squeaked. He raised his eyebrow and turned, striding out the door.  
  
Pansy ran purposefully towards the owls and burst through the door. Many of them started flapping and hooting angrily. She looked at the two letters in her hands and reread them.  
  
Dearest Father,  
Can you please make sure this letter somehow finds its way to Mr.  
Malfoy? It has pertinent news regarding his dear son. Thank you.  
Your sweet daughter  
Pansy  
P.S. Can you send me some more money for the Hogsmeade trip? Thank you.  
  
She nodded satisfactorily and read the next letter.  
  
To Mr. Malfoy,  
This is Pansy Parkinson. I have some news regarding your wonderful  
son, Draco that I believe you would be interested in. It seems as of  
late he has taken an interest in a certain Mudblood witch, Hermione  
Granger, who is a dear friend of Harry Potter. I am uncertain as to  
why he suddenly has changed his mind, but I feel that she is somehow  
putting him under a spell.  
Hope all is well and that you are free soon,  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
"It's all too perfect!" She said exuberantly and motioned for the nearest school owl to come. A large barn owl hesitantly flew down to her and waited while she tied the letters to its leg. It hooted with annoyance and not receiving an award for its hard work, and flew up to the windows.  
  
Hermione waited where Draco had last left her and stared out the large windows. She heard footsteps approaching her and she turned. It was Draco, looking wonderful once again in a dark blue jacket and jeans, and carrying his broom. She smiled and followed him as he walked out the door.  
  
"Pansy is up to something."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She was leaving the common room when I was going to change, and she was carrying some letters. I don't know what she thinks she's doing, but she seemed eager to get out of there."  
  
"Well, it's not like she can contact your father or anything, right?"  
  
"Correct. He is in Azkaban."  
  
"Even though the Dementor's aren't there?"  
  
"They posted more guards, last I heard."  
  
"Well than that's good," she said as they neared a small shed. "I thought everyone was supposed to keep their brooms in here?"  
  
"I never liked to. I'm a bit paranoid now. I did before." He kept walking until they reached the Quidditch Pitch. No one was there, so he strode to the center and climbed onto the broom. He grinned at her and pushed off the ground. "I'm just going to test the wind, see if it's okay up here." Hermione nodded and watched him fly straight up into the air, leaving over his broom. He circled above her for a moment before diving down and stopping in front of her. Her eyes were wide.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do that with you on," he laughed, letting his feet hit the ground. Hermione crinkled her nose and walked the few feet over to him, unsure. "Come on! It's fun."  
  
"I'm not sure about this," she said as she got behind him. The broom lifted a few feet off the ground and she threw her arms around her waist, closing her eyes tightly. He laughed as she cringed and watched the ground slowly move farther away.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm surprised! Why don't you like flying?"  
  
"It's not that I don't, I don't know. I just don't do it much." She said, her voice muffled by his jacket. He laughed again a leaned forward, the broom flying around in a circle. She looked down. "Draco, what if I fall?" She whispered.  
  
"I won't let you. Don't worry. Even if you did I could catch you," he said, and watched as an owl flew out of the school. He stopped the broom and watched it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think that's the owl Pansy sent. She was headed their last."  
  
"Draco, why were you so horrible before?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"All these other years. And last year. If you didn't feel that way about us, why did you act so horrible?"  
  
"Because it was expected of me. I was supposed to turn Harry towards us, but I failed. I couldn't just befriend him. Plus he had insulted me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On the first train ride, staying with the lot of you, instead of coming with me. It hurt my pride, the little that I did have."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, and I feel really horrible about acting like a jerk to him when Lockheart was hear, with that duel and all. I really woke up this summer when my father was locked up. Showed me I could end up in that place, and I didn't like what I saw. Not one bit."  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter!! YAY! Another one. Well, review if you like it, as always, and have a nice day. If I can I'll post another tonight, but I have to read a book for class tomorrow . completely forgot about it! AHHH!! ^_^ Later! 


	16. Incoming Storms

Another chapter!! YAY! And thanks to all the new reviews ^_^ Now, shall we continue or bore you with more blah?  
  
Faylinn: You do that, and they'll go away.  
  
Oh. You're probably right. Oh well, to the story. ^_^  
  
Draco and Hermione flew in circles before he left the Quidditch Pitch flying towards the fields. "Can't we get in trouble?" He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Do you want to go back?"  
  
"Please? I really don't want to get in trouble," she said. He nodded and shifted his body for the broom flew back towards the Pitch. He slowed it down as the touched the ground and Hermione got off, her hair a mess.  
  
"Well? Was that so bad?"  
  
"No. It was actually sorta fun." Draco laughed and held onto the middle of his broom, wishing they could have flown longer. 'If only we were at the Mansion, then I could take here where ever she wanted to go.' 'But you can't do that, if anyone saw you-'  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Thank you. I had fun, really I did." Draco nodded.  
  
"Anytime, you know that now."  
  
"Yes I do," she smiled, and took his hand as they walked back to the school."  
  
"Hey, that Ball is this Saturday. Now that everyone knows anyway, would you want to go with me?"  
  
"Well, I told Ron I was going to go alone, just with friends."  
  
"Oh. I understand. Well can I at least see you there?"  
  
"Of course!" She said, and pulled him to a stone bench. She sat on the cold surface, wishing she had her robes to sit on. He propped the broom against the end and sat next to her, pulling her close. She leaned into him, feeling his warmth and sighed happily. 'I should write to Mum and Dad.'  
  
They sat outside on the bench in silence for some time before it dawned on Hermione that she had homework. "I'm sorry! I forgot all about it!"  
  
"It's alright, I forgot about mine. I have Charms."  
  
"Potions." She said, making a face. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers, licking them after a minute. Hermione blushed and opened her mouth a teeny bit, allowing is tongue to slip through. She almost had to catch her breath as a shock rippled through her. She licked at his lips with her own and he pulled her closer, holding her tightly. She froze and he pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, breathlessly, turning red. She put her head down.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I just, never-"  
  
"I understand." He smiled and pulled her chin up, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Let's go in. We can get out work done. I'll be able to see you at dinner."  
  
They headed in and parted ways at the stairs. Draco kissed her hand quickly before striding off towards the Slytherin rooms. Hermione walked up the stairs to be giggled at by the portrait from the other night. She looked over at her. "What now?"  
  
"What did I tell you? I said you would be soon! I was right!" She skipped into the portrait to her left.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked. The portrait giggled again and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"My name is Amilie Marnosus."  
  
"Hello Amilie."  
  
"Hello Hermione." The portrait giggled and skipped into another portrait. Hermione laughed and walked to the Gryffindor room. All her friends were sitting around the fire in their chairs. Hermione walked over to them and sat with Ron, who lowered his head a bit.  
  
"How was it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It was fun. Cold though."  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked, looking up from his history book.  
  
"We, uh, went flying." She said. Ron's face turned red but he didn't say anything. Ginny elbowed him from her seat next to him. He buried his face into his book.  
  
"Did you really like it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was alright. I wasn't sure if we would get in trouble though, so I made us come back. He nodded and put his head down to read. Hermione stood up and went to get her books. She came back a few minutes later and sat with them.  
  
"Why don't you study history first, 'Mione." Ron grinned. Hermione sighed and pulled out her notes, handing them to him.  
  
"I already did. But I guess you can look at them." She said, opening her potions book.  
  
"Did I ever tell you-"  
  
"How wonderful and kind I am? Yes, many times in fact."  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks."  
  
"Mmmhmmm." The group started their work quietly, occasionally having to poke Ron awake who would drift off. Before they realized they had been studying long it was dinner time. Leaving their books on their chairs for when they got back they stood and put their robes on, walking down to the Great Hall together.  
  
"So, Hermione, are you going with Draco to the Ball?" Ron asked, frowning.  
  
"No. I told him I was going with you guys. He didn't mind." Ron's face lit up and Ginny stepped on his toes, hard.  
  
"OW! What was that-"  
  
"So Hermione, you still are going to Hogsmeade, right?"  
  
"Of course! What were you saying Ron?"  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled, and walked into the open doors of the Great Hall. They glanced up to see a grey ceiling complete with lightning and rain.  
  
"I didn't think it was raining out."  
  
"It was so nice earlier!"  
  
"Oh well. Should make for a lovely, loud night." Hermione frowned. She hated the way the thunder echoed in the room she shared with the other sixth year girls. It seemed to make it three times louder than it actually was. She was surprised to find Draco already there, waiting to eat. This time, he was sitting quietly though, Pansy ignoring him, and Crabbe and Goyle fighting with each other. Hermione watched him until he felt someone staring at him and looked up. He gave a slight smile to her and nodded his head. She opened her eyes wide and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged as a few more students came in a sat down. Hermione frowned and looked down as the food appeared.  
  
"Sometimes I think it's a shame we can't eat at anyone else's table." She said to Ginny. Ginny looked up and saw Draco eating by himself.  
  
"That's so sad!" She said, feeling a wave of pity for the person she had so recently hated. "It's depressing." Ginny frowned, suddenly not very hungry. Hermione wasn't hungry anymore either.  
  
"Aren't you girls hungry?" Ron asked, shoving food down his face. They shook their heads, looking about to cry.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Colin Creevey asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea." They chased their food around their plates and then gave up. Hermione grabbed some bread and fruit and put it in her pockets for later, standing to leave. Ginny stayed behind with her brother to watch him make a fool of himself.  
  
Hermione walked out the Great Hall and started to head towards the stairs when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and frowned, not seeing anyone there. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her wand and started to walk again, only to hear the footsteps.  
  
"Draco? Is that you?" No answer. "Come on, quit it." She said, and started walking again. She spun around when she heard the footsteps, holding out her wand. Draco stopped, hands in the air.  
  
"WHOA! What are you doing?" He asked, wide eyed. She sighed and lowered her wand.  
  
"You scared me, following me like that and not answering."  
  
"What are you talking about? I just left the Great Hall." She rolled her eyes and shrugged, walking with him. That was when she noticed his footsteps were not the ones she had heard earlier. She shrugged it off and walked with him to the stairs. "I'm walking with you to the top." He said, after she protested.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached there destination. "I'm so sorry you eat alone now."  
  
"Hey! Don't be. I don't mind."  
  
"Still. I feel bad. Well, thanks for walking me here." She said and pulled him into a kiss. He grinned and kissed her back.  
  
"Getting a little more comfortable with me?" She blushed and he laughed in returned. "Good night, Hermione. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Good night Draco." She gave him one last peck and walked quickly to the portrait hole, gave the password and went in.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor house returned not long after her and everyone did some last minute studying before going to bed. At quarter to ten Hermione stood, yawning. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight everyone. And Ron, I expect those notes back before breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, of course." She smiled and walked up to her warm bed. She changed quickly and curled into the comfortable covers, Crookshanks purring contendly as she scratched at his ears. Lightning lit up the room every now and then followed by a loud explosion of thunder. Hermione found it oddly comforting that night and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Also, I've been listening to this one song for the past few minutes, and my muse is unfortunately pestering me about turning it into a songfic for Hermione's dream, this night. So, I am going to be posting it elsewhere, not in this story, because I'm afraid it will most likely be rated R for safety's sake. If you would like to read it, the next chapter I put up will have the title of it. The only thing it will be is the dream that Hermione has this night, and it might be started as a file for other dreams, who know what my muse will think of next. So, for all of you who don't want the story to go rated R, I'm sorry, and that's why I'm posting it separately. Please don't be mad at me, but I think its going to be interesting and if you do decide to read it, it will clear up a bunch of what happens after the dream.  
  
Just another note, the dream itself will most likely NOT BE WHAT IS RATED R, but the lyrics of the song will be, just for, as I said before, safety's sake. I hope you decide to read and review it, but please don't flame me for it! And please keep reading the story even if you don't like the songfic. If tons of your are ABSOLUTELY AGAINST this, I won't do it, so please tell me what you think in your next review. I just thought it would introduce the next part interestingly, but if I need to, I can find other ways to do it. Okay, I've rambled on enough. Sorry! ^_^ Please review. Later! 


	17. Sweet Dreams

Okay, so I did decided to include the songfic part in here. I had someone else read it and they said it stayed well within the PG-13 limits. I guess the only thing I was worried about was the lyrics. As you read, keep in mind everything said in the song DOES NOT happen in her dream. It's just sort of a background thing. I'm sure you all know. You've read these before, right? Lol, so no flames please, but as always, review if you like it. ^_~

If you don't want to read the songfic, just skip down to where the italics end. The italics are the lyrics to the song.

Song: Sweetest Sin by Jessica Simpson

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Harry Potter. They are the properties of Jessica Simpson and JK Rowling respectively.

Faylinn: But I own RikuNghts and her ideas. ::^_~::

Oh I'm so sure, darn Fairy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione stood in her window, watching the lighting flash, thunder rolling and echoing in her room.

_Can you imagine us_

_Making love_

_The way if would feel the first time that we touched_

She pulled the cloak over her head, disappearing and crept silently out of her room, leaving Gryffindor behind.

_Can you think of it_

_The way I dream of it_

_I want you to see it like I'm seeing it_

She entered the Astronomy Tower and waited silently, letting the cloak fall to her feet.

_It's a picture of perfection_

_A vision of you and I_

She waited, leaning against the railing, dreams of a certain Slytherin racing through her head.

_Your lips upon my lips_

She heard a creak behind her and turned, first staring at nothing.

_Can you just picture this_

A slight ripple in the air to her left and she turned to watch it.

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

She felt an invisible hand go around her waist, pulling her close.

_Your skin upon my skin_

A cool hand touched her face, somehow still concealed.

_Would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest sin_

She opened her mouth to speak, but the hand covered her mouth, the person making a slight noise, telling her no.

_All night I lie awake_

_Cuz its to much to take_

_Dreaming about the love that we could make, all day_

She closes her eyes as the person pulls her close and holds her tight against his body.

_I think of scenes_

_To get you next to me_

_I want you so bad that I can barely breathe_

Cool lips press gently against her neck, sending shivers down her spine and causing little goose bumps on her arms.

_It's a sign of my obsession_

_That I can't stop thinking 'bout_

Hermione wraps her arms around the person, his hot breath on her neck.

_Your lips upon my lips_

Hermione felt her chin lift to meet the lips of her love.

_Can you envision this_

She grabs onto the cloak and crumples it in her hand, slowly pulling it off.

_Temptation I could never resist_

She tugs at it and pulls back, smiling.

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest sin_

Draco smiles back.

_It would feel so good_

_To be so bad_

Hermione pulls him to her and gently licks at his lips, and he grins in the kiss.

_You don't know how bad, I want that_

_I would do anything to feel your love_

He takes her hand and leads her to the other side of the room, leaning against the railing and watching the lightning. She stars at him until he looks back at her.

_Your lips upon my lips_

_Can you just picture this_

He leans down and kisses her gently, holding her chin in his hand.

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

She takes his other hand and holds onto it, squeezing as the thunder rolls.

_Would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest sin_

Hermione turns quickly as she hears footsteps leading up to the Tower. They run and grab their cloaks throwing them on.

_Your lips upon my lips_

_Can you invision this_

She takes his hand and waits, hardly breathing as the door opens and Snape walks in. Hermione and Draco don't move.

_Temptation I could never resist _

Hermione waits as Snape turns and stares directly through them, leaving.

_Your skin upon my skin_

She feels a tug on her arm towards the door.

_Would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest sin_

They leave the tower behind and start walking towards their rooms. At the stairs they stop, Draco leaning down to kiss her one last time.

_Your lips upon my lips would be the sweetest sin_

            Hermione woke up with a start, sweat pouring down her face. Her window had somehow blown open in the storm and she jumped up to shut it. She lay back down, her mind reeling from the dream.

            'There is no way that would ever happen. No,' she thought silently, curling back into the warmth of her bed. She sighed and fell back to sleep.

            The next morning she woke up early and looked out her window, lightning flashing and the rain pouring. She dressed and went to sit in the common room. She was the first one up.

            She gazed into the fire when a sudden gust of wind blew open one of the windows, causing it to bang into the wall. She jumped up and slammed it shut, throwing the lock into place as it rattled. 

            "This is odd." She said.

            "Yeah, no kidding." She jumped and spun around, Harry standing behind her. "I haven't seen a strong this bad in years."

            "I don't like the way it feels. Something is wrong about this one." Harry nodded.

            They sat in the chairs and waited for a few more people to get up before they went down to breakfast. Ginny was still sleeping when they left.

            On the way down to the Great Hall they ran into Sir Nick. He smiled and warned them to stay away from the windows. "Big storm coming through. Pass the message on, orders of Dumbledore." He floated on through the wall. Hermione walked in silence as her two friends chatted happily about Quidditch. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

            The entered the Great Hall which at the early hour had few students in it. As they sat, more entered. Draco was one of the first. Hermione smiled as he came and walked by her, winking. She frowned, however, as he sat alone.

            "I'll be right back guys." She said, and stood, walking over to him. She sat next to him and he smiled.

            "Good morning beautiful." She blushed.

            "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

            "Alright, but my window kept opening."

            "Same with mine. Sir Nicholas said to stay away from the windows, order from Dumbledore."

            "That's odd. I wonder how bad it could get."

            "The rain has been coming down steadily now, since last night. What if the lake flooded?"

            "Nah, that could never happen. It's so big as it is, it would take a lot of water to do that."

            "Yeah, your right." She frowned as Pansy came in. Draco waved goodbye as she went back to sit with her friends. She passed Pansy on the way, who tried to trip her. Hermione moved and narrowed her eyes, sitting.

            A hunched over figure sat in a tiny cell, reading the letter that just happened to be slipped into his cell. He ripped it open, reading it, and then crumpled it, throwing it to the side.

            "My son? Involved with the Mudblooded friend of Harry Potter?" His eyes twitched as he spat. "That little witch will get what she deserves." He started to laugh, causing the wizard guards to come running to silence him.

Well, I hope you liked the newest chapter. I love the songfic, and I'm sorry if you don't. No flames for it please!! It just helped set up what's coming next.

Faylinn: You're teasing them, telling them that and not saying what comes up next. That's evil. And sick.

I know. ^_^ But, it will be up tomorrow. Later! And remember to review!


	18. Dressing Up

Here's the next chapter! And since tonight is Halloween, I'm going to be making the week go by rapidly so they can get to the Masquerade Ball. ^_^ Hope you like this. Also., PinkTribeChick, I'm not usually a fan of Jessica Simpson either, but the darn song was being repeated by my sister and it got stuck in my head. My darling muse Faylinn ::grumbles:: got a hold of it and ran away. LOL. My apologies to anyone else who does not like her music. ^_^  
  
Hermione went to her classes that day, still confused about the dream. It bothered her, but she wasn't sure why. It was, after all, just a dream. That Monday went by quickly, Potions not as torturing as it usually was, with Snape only deducting five points from Gryffindor.  
  
Tired, she walked to dinner that night, yawning. Ginny ran up behind her, smiling.  
  
"Hi Hermione. You look tired. How come?"  
  
"I didn't sleep well last night, because of this storm." She said, and looked out the window. The lightning flashed dangerously and the ran poured in buckets it seemed. Ginny frowned.  
  
"In Transfiguration McGonagall kept watching the window. It was strange. I wonder why they're so worried."  
  
"Maybe they're afraid the lake will flood." She shrugged. The reached the Great Hall with a throng of other students just as ravenous as they were. Taking their seats, Hermione glanced over at Draco quickly and smiled. He smiled back and dug into the food in front of him. The professor's were all seated at their table, with Hagrid. Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands.  
  
"Attention students. I just have a few announcement to make tonight." Everyone stopped eating to look up at the Headmaster. "First of all, Care of Magical Creatures is cancelled until the storm stops. I apologize for any inconvenience that causes, but we simply cannot have any creatures running amuck. Also, please stay away from any glass windows and make sure the windows in your dorms are locked at all times. Keep the shades drawn as well. In the event that the glass breaks, the shades will prevent the glass from spraying into the room. The mail is being put on hold as well, for concern of the owls' safety. Again, sorry for this inconvenience. And lastly, before you go back to your meals, I would like to speak with Draco Malfoy after dinner, thank you." He sat back down and started eating. Draco continued to watch him, wondering why he needed to speak with him.  
  
"I wonder what he did this time," Ron said. Harry nudged him.  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
Everyone finished their dinner, and Draco approached the headmaster. Hermione watched him and decided to wait outside for him.  
  
"Draco, your father has escaped from Azkaban," Dumbledore said simply. His jaw must have hit the floor.  
  
"How!"  
  
"Well, with no Dementors there, it seemed it was fairly easy. The Ministry has no idea where he is."  
  
"But what about my mother?"  
  
"We found her, and she is under watch, well away from where your father can reach her. Malfoy Manor is under surveillance as well. I'm sure your father knows this and won't be returning. If you need to talk about something, anything, just let us know. We're here for you." Dumbledore said. Draco shrugged and walked away. He left the Great Hall and walked with his head down. A hand reached out and touched his shoulder. He stopped and smiled.  
  
"Hi Hermione." She laughed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I figured you would be waiting for me."  
  
"What did Dumbledore want?" Draco thought, realizing he couldn't tell her.  
  
"Nothing. Just said good job and all for standing up to my friends and such. Not much," he shrugged. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Oh. Okay." The two of them talked for awhile before going their separate ways to do homework. Draco felt so alone when he wasn't with her. No one in Slytherin would talk to him.  
  
That week went by rather quickly, and still the rain poured. Care of Magical Creatures had been cancelled twice, and Hagrid was getting upset that they weren't going to cover everything he had planned for them. The level of the lake slowly rose every day, but did not seem threatening.  
  
Halloween came on Friday and went, with the usual craziness. The ghosts strolled through the halls, still frightening the first years, and Peeves was up to his usual disturbances. The Great Hall was lit by floating pumpkins, the ceiling looking threatening, just as the one outside.  
  
"I love Halloween." Ron said, grabbing at some of the candy on the table in front of them. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"You love any holiday that involves food." He snorted and made a little stockpile to take back up to his room. Fred and George had sent them all some sort of new candy, but none of them wanted to try it first.  
  
They went to bed that night, finishing their masks for the Ball the next night, and pulling out the clothes they were going to wear. Ginny came in and pulled a long, maroon and silver gown out of a close in the girl's dorm.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "I heard someone talking about these. I guess if you need something special to wear you can politely ask the closet and it will get it for you. I think it's neat."  
  
"I didn't know about that," she said, amazed. No where is "Hogwart's, A History," did is say anything about closets that gave out clothes. Then again, she didn't recall anything about the Room of Requirement either.  
  
"Ask it for something Hermione," Ginny smiled. Hermione looked down at her oddly shaped mask.  
  
"How do I ask for something? What do I say?"  
  
"Ask from your heart, and be polite, oh, and you have to say wonderful giving closet"  
  
"Alright, but I feel silly. Oh wonderful giving closet, I am in need of a beautiful gown for a Masquerade Ball, with an equally lovely mask." Nothing happened.  
  
"Pick a color."  
  
"Midnight blue, please?" She asked. The closet rocked a bit, then stopped.  
  
"Open it!" Ginny squealed with delight. Hermione sighed and pulled open the doors, gasping at the beautiful dress hanging there. It was midnight blue, just as she asked, made from satin and chiffon. The mask was made of died feathers to match, and they hung down, covering much of her face. She grinned and heard footsteps on the stairs. She slammed the closet door shut and threw the gown in her chest as Lavender walked it. She didn't want everyone knowing about the closet. Lavender smiled and grabbed a book, leaving the room.  
  
"Did I really have to say all that?"  
  
"No! I just wanted to hear you sound like a fool!" Ginny laughed. She held her gown up to her, smiling. It had tiny straps, an empire waist, and the color commented on her hair. It flowed to the ground and seemed to be open in front, but it was just an illusion. Silver thread graced some of the dress, making it shine. The mask was similar to Hermione's, in the colors of her dress, and not as long. Hermione smiled at her dress, which was strapless.  
  
"And how am I supposed to pull this off?" She asked, holding it up. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Come on, you'll look great in it!"  
  
They went to bed shortly after, dresses tucked in Hermione's chest, and woke the next morning. Breakfast went quickly, Hermione accidentally ignoring everyone as she and Ginny ran through the halls, excited about their dresses.  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledore decided to make it a robes free event? Usually it's dress robes."  
  
"Who cares!" Ginny said enthusiastically. "All the girls can't stop talking about it!"  
  
The day was once again pouring, thunder crashing every so many seconds, but not even that cold dampen the spirits of the students. They prepared for the Ball that night.  
  
Hermione and Ginny had gone back to the closet and asked for shoes to match the dresses, and they got dressed, not bothering with any silly make- up. Hermione pulled her hair back into a bun, and Ginny twisted hers into a braid, tucking that into a bun as well. The pulled the mask on and waited as Lavender got ready.  
  
Lavender wore a mask that she made herself, out of purple dyed feathers to match her purple dress. She smiled at the other dresses.  
  
"Pretty! I like them a lot!" Ginny and Hermione beamed.  
  
"Yours is great Lavender!" She swirled as the silk spun around her, gracefully dropping off her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." Parvati hurried into a simple black dress, cut shorter than the others, but just as elegant. She grinned.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" They all nodded, and giggling excitedly ran down the stairs to the Great Hall, hoping none of the boys would see them before the Ball.  
  
Hehehehehe! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Anyway, I would write more, but I have this other thing I'm working on. If, by any chance any of you are Final Fantasy fans, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Go check out Final Fantasy: A New Age Begins. I'm making it interactive and I need people to do it! Its going to be SOOOO FUN!!!!  
  
Faylinn: You are shameless. Promoting yourself in your own stories.  
  
Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to get people to participate in her fics!! ::starts to beg:: So if you are, please go check it ou!! ::puppy dog eyes::  
  
Faylinn: Someone make her stop? ::sighs:: 


	19. Tattered Dress

Sorry this took a bit to get up. I was working on my other fics. ^_^ Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the reviews! They motivate me to get them up faster.  
  
The foud girls entered the Great Hall excitedly. The looked around at all the other masks, trying to figure out who was who. They couldn't tell! Everyone was wonderful, and with masks on it was close to impossible. The easily pointed out Crabbe and Goyle however, and vowed to stay away from them. Harry and Ron soon came in, wearing black pants and a black jacket, with a maroon shirt underneath. It looked wonderful.  
  
"Hello, Ron." Ginny said teasingly.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, not knowing it was his sister. She grinned and pulled her mask up a bit. "Ginny! If mom caught you wearing something like that- Where did you get that?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"I gave it to her." Hermione stepped in, smiling. Ron blushed underneath his scarlet mask.  
  
"You. . . look really nice, Hermione." He said, and put his head down. She smiled, and took his hand.  
  
"Let's dance." She said, and dragged him onto the floor. He continued to blush. Lavender and Parvati took off to see if they could find some guys to dance with, leaving Ginny with Harry. She smiled and took his hand casually, leading him onto the floor. He blushed a bit and put his hands on her waist, trying to follow her moves.  
  
Ron kept stepping on Hermione's feet and tried to leave, but she wouldn't let him. He frowned, but she kept tugging him back. "Just dance." He sighed and followed her lead, eventually getting the hang of it.  
  
Draco strode into the Great Hall, alone, and hoping to find Hermione. He wore black pants and a silver jacket with a silver mask, his hair completely covered by it so no one would recognize him. He watched the people dancing for Hermione, but didn't seem to be able to find her, until he saw her with Weasley. He tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
"What a horrible dancer." He muttered, and made his way over. Hermione was like an angel, he realized when getting closer. Her shoulder's sloped perfectly, her hair hanging around them like wreath. He tapped her shoulder, disguising his voice.  
  
"May I have a chance?" He asked. Ron gratefully handed her hands to him and he walked away, face red. Draco pulled her close, Hermione confused, and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other still holding her hand. She put her free hand on his shoulder and tried to guess who it was. The person did not seem a thing like Draco, and it made her wonder.  
  
'This can't be him. His hair isn't the same. Then again, it is covered. But he seems taller and more solidly built.' She was so confused.  
  
"Draco?" She finally asked. There was a pause. She was wrong, and she blushed furiously.  
  
"Yes?" He grinned his lopsided grin and Hermione sighed, laughing.  
  
"You had me worried! I didn't know who this was!"  
  
"You look wonderful, Hermione," he said, with all sincerity. She felt herself get red and looked down, her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So do you, Draco." She held onto him through the rest of the song and the next, happy.  
  
From the side Pansy watched them, her eyes flashing with rage. 'Lucius had better get that letter soon.' She grabbed the wand from a small pocket on her dress, and strode over to the happy couple.  
  
"May I have this dance?" She asked coldly. Draco stopped and turned to Pansy.  
  
"I'm busy now." Pansy crossed her arms and pulled out her wand. "Tatterem." She said, with a flick of her wand. Hermione drived to dive out of the way as the spell hit her dress and shredded it. She sobbed, holding part of it up, running out the door. Ginny saw Hermione run and followed after her, having forgotten her wand in Gryffindor. Draco pulled out his own wand and pointed it at her, his arm held out. Snape had seen what happened and came running over, promptly ripping the wand out of Pansy's hand  
  
"FIFTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" He raged, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out. "And if you pull a stunt like this again I will personally make sure you are expelled!" Pansy laughed madly, everyone stopping to watch by now. Draco ran out of the Great Hall as the music started again and pounded up the stairs that he new led to the Gryffindor dormitories. He reached the landing the always stopped at and looked up to see a portrait looking at him  
  
"Did-"  
  
"What happened to Hermione?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm her friend. Amilie Marnosus."  
  
"Oh. Pansy Parkinson had her wand and-"  
  
"Ruined her dress! How sad! It was such a lovely dress."  
  
"The Gryffindor rooms are up here right?"  
  
"Um, well I shouldn't be telling you that."  
  
"I know they are. This is where I leave Hermione all the time. I just want to talk to her." Amilie frowned.  
  
"If I show you where it is, do you promise not to use if for anything evil?"  
  
"I swear it. I care about Hermione, and I want to make sure she's okay."  
  
"Alright." Amilie sighed. "Follow me." She disappeared from her portrait and emerged in a forest scene down the corridor. "Are you coming?" She called. He ran to the sound of her voice and followed her to the portrait of the fat lady. She glared at him then Amilie.  
  
"What did you bring him here for? He is not-"  
  
"I know I'm not a Gryffindor, but please, did Hermione come through here?"  
  
"Oh, so you are the one she has been with?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"How simply splendid! Yes, as a matter-of-fact she did come through her, and her beautiful dress was all tattered. What happened?"  
  
"Long story." Amilie faded from the picture.  
  
"I'll go see if I can get her."  
  
Draco nodded and walked to the other side, sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground before realizing he still had his mask on. He pulled it off and flipped his hair back.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Amilie called once in the Common room. There were not portraits in the dorms so she wouldn't be able to get to her. There was a rush of feet down the stairs and a red-headed girl stood there.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked, disturbed.  
  
"Draco is waitng for Hermione outside, once she is able to talk to him. Tell her Amilie is here."  
  
"She isn't going to want to speak with anyone. She's in a horrible state right now."  
  
"I understand. Just let her know, okay?"  
  
"I'll do that." Ginny disappeared back up the steps and Amilie left to see Draco again.  
  
Well that's it for now! ::yawns:: I'm exhausted.  
  
Faylinn: Oh, so YOU'RE exhausted? I'm the one that's been working all day.  
  
Yes I'm tired! LOL! More later! ^_~ 


	20. The Morning After

My muse left me for awhile. She didn't have anything for this story. But she's back, and I hope I still have some readers out there! ^_^; But this chapter SHALL BE GREAT! I hope. . . 

Anyway, one note. For reaching hit number fifty, I DID draw a picture. It's posted on my deviantart account. Once I get a better program I'll CG it. But I did it ALL freehand, NO reference, So I'm extremely pleased with the way the picture came out. And just so you know it's from a chapter that isn't out yet. ^_^! Enjoy! 

            Draco remained sitting on the floor outside the Gryffindor dormitory when Harry and Ron ran up to him. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron demanded. He stood and faced the taller teen.

            "I'm waiting for Hermione. What does it look like?"

            "You shouldn't be here," Harry said somewhat angrily. Just then Amilie ran into the portrait.

            "Ginny said she's upset and won't come out. She doesn't want to talk to anyone."

            Ron snorted and walked up to the portrait, whispering the password so there was no way Draco could hear. He ran in with Harry and called for Ginny.

            "GINNY!" They could hear her feet thundering down the steps.

            "What? Hermione's sleeping now. Be quiet."

            "Is she alright?" Harry asked softly. Ginny shrugged, coming down and sitting with them on the couches.

            "She's more embarrassed I think. She's really angry, too. Hates Pansy more than ever now. Is Draco still waiting outside?"

            "Yes." Ron glared at the fire. Ginny sighed and nodded, standing up. She moved over to the portrait whole and then turned back to look at the boys. Ron looked so angry sitting in the light of the fire, but Ginny didn't know who at. She opened the portrait and left, shutting it behind her. Draco turned to face her, a worried expression on his usually stoic face.

            "Is she alright?"

            "She's sleeping. She should be fine in the morning, though I don't know if she'll want to go eat or anything."

            "Please try to get her to go down tomorrow morning. No one would laugh at her! They're upset with Pansy."

            "She's really embarrassed that all the attention had been focused on her. You know she's shy."

            "Yeah. Look, if you talk to her again tonight, tell her I'm sorry about all this, and if she doesn't want to talk to me, I'll understand completely."

            "I'm sure she'll talk to you again. She really likes you." Draco blushed. "Go get some sleep. You look like you've been through a tornado."

            "Yeah, thanks. And thanks for keeping me informed. I appreciate it." Ginny nodded and watched as he walked wearily down the corridor.

            "Never though I'd say this about Malfoy, but I feel bad for him," Ginny said. Amilie nodded and skipped after him through the portraits to her "home."

            As Draco was leaving Amilie popped back into hers and smiled. "Cheer up Draco. Everything will work out. I can feel it."

            "How is that? Ginny said she'll get over it, but how can you get over something like that?"

            "She's strong. She will. Now go get some sleep." She yawned and waved to him.

            "Bye." He walked down the staircase and headed towards the Slytherin rooms, suddenly exhausted. As he got to his room and threw himself onto his bed for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened. He grew angrier at every passing moment, and vowed he would make Pansy pay for what she had done.

            After a few minutes he finally stood again, pulling off his clothes and robes and crawled into his warm bed, drifting into a deep sleep.

            Pansy sat in Dumbledore's office again, with Snape staring coldly at her. Dumbledore had his head in his hands.

            "Ms. Parkinson. Such horrible behavior is simply not tolerated. I've sent a letter to you mother to inform her of the situation."

            "She's not going to care. I did it to a Mudblood."

            "Watch your language!" Snape yelled.

            "And why are you suddenly coming to HER defense?"

            "I am not coming to her defense. What you did was past an overlooking. If I were Headmaster you would be expelled." Pansy froze a moment.

            "But- you're my Head of House!"

            "You did wrong. I will not let something of that magnitude go unpunished."

            "But-"

            "Ms. Parkinson, that really is quite enough. Now, we must find something else for you to do. Something you will, perhaps learn from." Dumbledore looked at Snape, who nodded.

            "I think it would be most beneficial for our Ms. Parkinson to continue cleaning those tables, and help clean the dungeons. My classroom is a mess."

            "But that's gross!"

            "And what you did to Hermione is "gross." Now, you can do what we say, or be sent packing. What will it be?"

            Pansy seriously weighed her options. If she was forced out of Hogwart's she wouldn't find an evil husband, because they would think her too stupid. If she had to leave, she would be forced to learn household duties that the house-elves did not perform. She sighed and hung her head. "I guess I'm cleaning the dungeons." Dumbledore and Snape nodded.

            "This was your last warning. The next time you pull such an outrageous stunt I will have to send you home." Pansy hung her head, already trying to find some way to get around it.

            Hermione woke up the next morning still tired, and tried to roll over onto her stomach to sleep more. She was glad it was only Sunday, and she wouldn't have to move from her bed if she didn't feel like it. But Ginny had other plans.

            "Come on Hermione! Let's get up and go to breakfast!"

            "No."

            "Come on."

            "I said no. Let me sleep."

            "You can't sleep all day!"

            "Yes, I can." Ginny put her hands on her hips and frowned.

            "Hermione, snap out of it. No one is laughing about last night. Actually, I think everyone wants to kill Pansy."

            "I don't care."

            "Hermione Granger! Get your butt out of bed! Your lover boy is probably waiting for you down there! Do you really want to keep him waiting?"

            "Let him wait."

            "Hermione, you don't really mean that. Now let's go or I'll have to drag you down there in your pajamas."

            "You really are persistent aren't you?"

            "Of course."

            "And you won't leave me alone till I go with you?"

            "Precisely." Hermione grumbled to herself and rolled out of the warm bed and walked to the window. She frowned. "I can't believe it looks like that out there still."

            "Yeah. I think it's gotten worse. Owls still aren't allowed out. It's weird. Feels kinda like we're stranded here." Hermione nodded and grabbed some clothes, going to the showers with Ginny following behind her. The red-haired girl waited outside for Hermione, and followed her down to the Great Hall.

            Hermione froze outside the large doors but Ginny pushed her in. There weren't that many people yet, and Draco wasn't in his seat. Only a few people looked up as they entered, and then bowed their heads to eat and chat with friends again.

            The girls sat down with Harry and Ron who both smiled weakly and kept talking about Quidditch, which had been postponed until further notice. Hermione grabbed a plate of food and took some bacon and hotcakes, but didn't feel like eating much.

            After a few minutes Draco finally wandered in, looking exhausted. His hair stuck up everywhere like he hadn't combed it yet, and his eyes were half shut. He glanced quickly at the Gryffindor table and smiled when he saw Hermione, walking over and sitting next to her for a minute.

            "Morning." He said softly in her ear. She gave a half smile and looked at him. "I'm so sorry about last night Hermione. Please don't hate me."

            "I don't hate you Draco." He smiled a little, still unsure. Ron turned away, his knuckles going white around his fork, eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry, who just kept eating. 

            Draco leaned into Hermione briefly and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek before he stood and went to his spot at the Slytherin table. Ron turned and glared after him, then turned to Hermione, frowning.

            "Are you sure you're alright?"

            "Yes, Ron. I'm better now. I'm just upset about it."

            "Well, you know, if you uh, ever wanna talk about anything, 'Mione, we're here." He turned a bright shade of red and she couldn't help but smile. She nodded.

            "I know. You guys are the best friend a girl could have." She smiled and felt a little hungry now, and started eating the food laid out in front of her.

There we go! Sorry about the delay again. I'll try to do another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Not sure, but I do have papers for school to do, and other fics as well. So, enjoy. And GO SEE THE PICTURE! ^_^ It's called Draco and Hermione. LOL! LATER!! ^_~


	21. Rain, or Shine

Okay, so the site link didn't post. But, just click on my little name up there and it's listed as my webpage. Once again, the picture is called Draco and Hermione, and please tell me what you think about it in a review here, or if you have a deviant art account, there. Thanks! ^_^

Faylinn: And there should be a pic of me there too soon!!

And you say I'M self promoting! Sheesh!

Disclaimer update: Still don't own any of the names you recognize. Just the ones I said I did before, but I wish I owned Draco. . . hehehe!!

::starts running around, SCREAMING!!:: I JUST SAW A TEASER FOR THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN!!!! OH DEAR GOD DRACO IS THE HOTTEST THING ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::CRYING::

Faylinn: GIRL! GET A GRIP!!

BUT ITS TRUE!!!! 

Faylinn: HES SO HOT!!!

Okay, sorry. Now that that's out of my system, if you haven't seen it, you should. He's gotten even hotter. And yes, apparently it IS possible. ::drools:: 

            The rain poured on, and on, never once slowing. That day was just as bad, if not worse than the others, and was enough to make Hermione want to crawl back into bed. Instead of waiting for Draco like she usually did after breakfast she headed to the library to get something to read, so she could crawl back into her cozy bed and read all day. It sounded like the perfect plan to her.

            As she was walking to the library she noticed some of the younger Slytherin students following her and laughing. It was starting to get annoying. She turned to confront them about their rudeness and stopped. They stood staring at her, eyes narrowed. She turned right back around and kept walking.

            "Hey wait. We want to talk to you," one of them said. She frowned and kept walking.

            "Well I don't exactly want to talk to you."

            "What you did to Pansy was wrong."

            "I didn't do anything to her."

            "Where you going in a hurry?" Hermione couldn't believe people would actually feel bad for Pansy. She was almost near the library when she heard more footsteps behind her. She turned to look again and saw Draco approaching, smiling. She sighed.

            "Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head and watched him walk closer, a little bounce in his step. He reached down and gave her a quick little kiss on her lips before following her into the library. "Why do you look upset?"

            "Oh, some Slytherin's were hassling me a bit. But they went away."

            "Do you know who they were?"

            "No."

            "I'm sorry."

            "No need to apologize for their horrible behavior." He shrugged.

            "So what are you doing today?"

            "Actually, since it was such a dreary day I was going to check out some light reading and take it up to my bed, pull some pajamas on, and curl up in my nice warm bed." Draco's face grew a slight tinge of red and he coughed.

            "Sounds cozy."

            "It will be. What are you planning on doing?"

            "Honestly? I don't know. I wish it would stop raining. It's getting so bad out there. I overhead Snape talking with McGonagall. The lake has risen quite a bit. They think someone is causing this."

            "Well, that's obvious. No storm would last this long with such a force. True, it can rain for weeks on end, but not a steady downpour such as this!"

            "Do you think it's Voldemort?" Hermione shrugged a bit, somewhat surprised he said the name. "My father is a Deatheater." He cringed at the admission and shook it off. "Doesn't really bother me to say it when the name was used around the manor all the time." Hermione shrugged this time.

            "So what are you going to do?"

            "Homework most likely. Probably just stay here and do it."

            "Do you want me to stay with you?"

            "No, that's alright. You still look tired. You should really get more rest before classes tomorrow." Hermione laughed.

            "I have all day. It's still morning."

            "Tell you what. You go read that book or whatever and sleep and when you wake up I'll be waiting here for you." She smiled and nodded, taking the book she had found while they were talking to the librarian and waiting for her to check it out. She smiled as she handed the book to Hermione, who held onto it tightly as the left the library together. He walked her to the base of the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor common room and smiled.

            "I'll see you when you wake up." She smiled and nodded, leaning into the cheek kiss slightly before walking up the stairs.  Draco waited until she left and then sighed deeply, walking towards Slytherin to get his books for his homework.

            Hermione lay in her bed an hour later, all snuggled into the covers, the rain beating on the windows so loudly she couldn't concentrate on her reading. She sighed and looked out the window. Something flashed on the lawn and she got out of the bed, curious. 

            "What's that?" She said to herself leaning against the window. A big gust of wind blew against the window, forcing it open as she pressed against it. It hit her and she flew back a bit, rubbing her head. "Ouch!"

            "What?" Ginny asked, coming in. She ran over to help Hermione close the window. "So you decided to get out of bed finally?"

            "Not really. It's this rain! I can't read with it slamming against the window like that. And there was something out there. Something was flashing, like a mirror or something."

            "Maybe you're seeing things! You can hardly see a foot in front of you with this- wait! Is that is?" Ginny suddenly pointed to something on the lawn. Hermione nodded excitedly. 

            "That's it!"

            "Come on!" Ginny grabbed her, but she stood in her spot.

            "What?! We can't go out there!"

            "Oh come on. A little ran never hurt anyone."

            "Ginny, there is no way I'm going out there. What if it's someone?"

            "Like who? Hagrid? It's most likely Hagrid."

            "Ginny, we aren't allowed to leave the castle. We'd be breaking a major rule.

            "Oh who cares!"

            "Absolutely not." Hermione pulled a warmer sweater over her head and put her sneakers on, lacing them up.

            "Then where are you going?"

            "To the library to see Draco." Ginny sighed and leaned against the window, watching the little flicker appear once in awhile. "And don't you dare go out there." Ginny rolled her eyes.

            "I wouldn't alone anyway. I'm not THAT stupid you know." Hermione rolled her eyes this time and stood, pocketing her wand and grabbing her History book to study from. 

            "Well, see you at lunch." Hermione wandered out the dorms and headed down to the library.

            Draco sat in the comfiest chair in the library right in front of the fireplace and started to attempt his homework. He couldn't though. After an hour of faking it he decided it stop and try later. He leaned back and stared at the rafters, thoughts racing through his mind. Pansy shredding Hermione's dress, Hermione, his mother, his father. His father! He sat up straight as a sudden image shot through his mind like a bolt of lightning.

            "He's nearby!" He almost yelled, no one paying attention to him. His eyes grew large until he shook the thought out of his head. "No. Ha! You're going crazy Draco. He can't be anywhere near her. What in hell would have given you that idea?" He sighed and leaned back against the chair again, not paying attention to who was coming and going from the library. As he looked up a very pretty brown haired girl leaned over him smiling. He jumped a bit before grinning his lopsided half smile.

            "Didn't expect you to be done reading so soon." Hermione shrugged.

            "Couldn't with the rain beating against the window like that. I saw the strangest thing out on the lawn."

            "Oh? What was it?"

            "I don't really know for sure, but it was this flickering light. Or that's what it looked like." Hermione shrugged. "Couldn't have been anything though. Maybe something a student dropped before the rain started. Draco frowned and though again of the image of his father watching Hogwarts.

            "What is it?"

            "Nothing."

            "Oh come on. You can tell me!"

            "It's just- I had this weird thought just a few minutes ago. This picture came to my mind of my- my father standing on the lawn watching the school." Hermione shuddered.

            "That would be a horrible thought. But he can't get to you. The school's protected." Draco nodded and tossed his book onto the table.

            "I know, but there's that horrible feeling. I don't like it."

            "Tell Dumbledore." Draco snorted.

            "What can he do? I'm just paranoid." Hermione leaned into the chair she sat on next to Draco and looked up at the rafters with him, bored.

            Outside the school a solitary figured stood unaffected by the rain. An evil grin slowly spread across his face as he saw the Mudblood and one of the Weasley children staring down at where he stood. He remained in his spot after the left, starting to laugh.

            "Draco my dear boy. Daddy's here."

Yeah, I know its short, but I have other stuff I have to work on now. So sorry! But I'll most likely update tomorrow. See you!! ::keeps screaming over the new Draco:: HOT HOT HOT!!!!


	22. Outbreak

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Glad you're still interested in the story. And the action will be picking up very soon ::hint hint:: ^_~ 

To lala: What do you mean by not ruin it with Lucius? I have the whole story planned out so I don't know what you mean. 

Just another quick note, for this story I am making Blaise Zabini a guy. I don't think I wrote him in before. Anyway, I do **_NOT _ want any complaints about that. Some think it's a girl, some a guy. I don't care either way, but for this story and for my purposes he has to be a guy. No flames about it. I don't tolerate that.**

            After awhile they had finished sitting around and studying for a bit and got up to go to lunch.

            "Why don't you eat with us?"

            "I can't do that. It's not allowed." 

            "Oh. I wish you could. What about at Christmas? I know its pretty early, but would you like to eat with us? Or at least me?"

            "You're staying here this year?"

            "Yeah. My parent's are going away and invited me, but I didn't feel like going."

            "Where are they going?"

            "I think they said Ireland. Why? I have no idea. They just want to go. They want me too, but I'd rather stay here."

            "Oh. You should go. It sounds like fun."

            "Nah. I have a reason to stay here now." She winked at him and he blushed a bit as they reached the Great Hall. They went in, a few others already there. Draco quickly squeezed her hand before she sat to join her friends and he went to sit with the other Slytherins. As he sat Pansy slid away from him and turned her back. He felt very fortunate.

            "So how's the studying going Hermione?" Hermione shrugged and looked at Ginny.

            "It's not going anywhere really. I just can't seem to concentrate. My head hurts a little again."

            "You should go see Madame Pomfrey again." Ron said, worried. She shrugged again.

            "Yeah, if it gets a little worse. But Draco gets them too, and he hasn't complained yet."

            "Maybe he's just hiding it."

            "Nah, I'm sure he would have asked me about it." Stariss happened to walk by and stopped.

            "You're head hurts again too?" Her eyes went wide as Hermione looked at her.

            "Does yours?"

            "Just a little. It's not as bad as it was before. Toby and Filia are complaining about their heads too."

            "But Tobias didn't have one before. Just Filia, remember?"

            "Yeah, I know. There are some others. Tristan Wolfwood was in the hospital wing this morning because of a headache too.

            "Who's he?"

            "Fifth year in Ravenclaw. There are a few from Hufflepuff too." Hermione frowned.

            "Anyone from Slytherin?"

            "Besides Draco? Not that I've heard of."

            "That's odd. If this is really a sickness they would have caught it too."

            "You think it's a spell or something?"

            "Well isn't it obvious?" Ron snapped. Stariss looked hurt. She put her head down and walked to the end of the table. Ginny turned on him and punched his arm.

            "That wasn't very nice! Watch what you say! She's in our house!" Ron shrugged and went back to eating.

            "I think I'm going to the hospital wing." Hermione said, standing up. "I want to get that potion before this gets worse." She left the table and started walking slowly to the door when she felt a sudden piercing pain in the back of her neck. She froze, unable to move, and felt a heat rise rapidly to her face, feeling like she was exploding into flames. She gasped for breath and felt the world around her tilt. She turned her head and saw Dean Thomas looking pale, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head. 

            Seamus Finnigan sat next to Dean Thomas and shouted as his friend fell backwards out off the bench, just barely catching his head before it hit the ground. "HOLY SHITE!" He screamed, tugging him back up. Hermione felt the ground rush up to catch her and she collapsed.

            All around the Great Hall random students fell out of their seats. Draco Malfoy felt his face begin to burn and he groaned as a sharp bolt of pain raced through his body. He froze and collapsed, landing on Blaise Zabini who looked at him curiously.

            "What the- you alright?" He asked, pushing him back up. Draco didn't answer. Pansy looked over at him and gasped, standing up and leaning across the table. She smacked his face lightly.

            "Draco! Wake up!"

            Stariss had just sat down when the pain raced through her body as well. She collapsed against a person next to her, who stood up, holding her.

            The same things happened to Solange, Filia, Tobias, Tristan, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. A few screams echoed throughout the hall and everything went silent. All the Professors stood up.

            "Get them to their dorms now! Don't let them leave!" Dumbledore commanded the house leaders. Even the ghosts took action, helping calm the students and herding them out of the hall. 

            Dumbledore swooped down to the students who had suddenly passed out and gave directions to those nearest to them. Ron picked Hermione up off the floor and followed Dumbledore to the hospital with. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle followed with Draco, Justin being helped up by Hannah Abbott and a seventh year they didn't know. Filia and Tobias were helped by Cho Chang and a few of her friends. Harry had taken Stariss followed by Ginny.

            After a few minutes of frantic walking they reached the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey was called out. She came, almost fainting from the sight of so many students. She took control.

            "Let's move! Put them in an empty bed! No it doesn't matter if the girls are near the boys! Get out of my way!" She ran around to each student, hand against their foreheads. When they were settled she pushed their helpers out, Dumbledore commanding them to go back to the dorms.

            Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood waiting until Dumbledore turned to them. "Why are you standing there? Go back to Gryffindor."

            "But-"

            "Go!" Dumbledore shouted. Ginny cowered and turn, running out the door with Harry and Ron right on her heels. As they ran they passed Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape who were headed towards the Hospital wing.

            "What's happening" Ron asked Harry.

            "How should I know? But I do know that someone is causing this." As they ran up the stairs they passed Sir Nick who floated down the steps. The windows shattered then and the students started sprinting down the corridor, eager to get to the safety of their rooms.

            "The windows just exploded! What's going on?" Ginny squealed as they were let into the common room.

            "The storm is nasty out there." Seamus Finnigan said, still breathing heavily from running back to the dorms. "Not natural, I'll tell ya that." Lavender moved to the window and peered out for a second before stepping back.

            "I don't like this one bit." Harry said frowning, briefly touching his scar. 

            "Do you think-"

            "It seems that way." He answered Ron before he could even finish.

            Outside the storm did indeed rage on, and a lone figure laughed evilly, his hood drawn around his face. "Oh what to do, what to do. Should I go collect my son now, or drive them all crazy longer? Decisions, decisions." Lucius Malfoy laughed again, pointing the wand at the sky as a giant bolt of lightning came down striking near the school. He could almost hear the delicious screams of fright from the students. He lowered the wand again, allowing the rain to subside a bit, the thunder just low rumbles.

Hope you liked this chapter. If it seems confusing or stupid I'm sorry. No flames!! ::hides as tomatoes are thrown at her:: You'll understand in a bit why that's happening!! I swear! All shall be revealed!! 

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Love you guys!! ::hugs around::


	23. To See or Not to See

Eeep! I didn't realize how SHORT that chapter was!! So sorry guys! This one will be longer I hope. Also, sorry about the cliffhanger. I hadn't done it intentionally. ^_^

Faylinn: Sure you didn't

Hey, you WERE the one that decided to up and leave in the middle of the chapter!

            Professor Dumbledore sat in his office looking at the other professors before him. He was suddenly tired, more than he had been in a long time. "This is a serious matter. I can feel someone on the ground, but I can not for the life of me figure out who it is. Everytime I search for him I get nothing, like they're not there."

            "What I want to know is how they got on the ground in the first place." Snape hissed. "This is supposed to be protected. How did they do it if Voldemort couldn't easily?"

            "They have help or they are very powerful."

            "It's one of the Death Eaters, isn't it?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore nodded.

            "Why don' we jus' go out there an' take care of 'em?"

            "We can't do that. There may not be just one. They could be hiding just behind the barrier. Besides, if we left the students alone, then who ever it was would have a free shot at them, and I will not allow any harm to come to the children."

            "Are they the cause of the illness?" Professor Trelawney asked. Dumbledore nodded.

            "There is not a doubt in my mind now. That many students would not pass out at the same exact time. It is not rational."

            "So what are we going to do?" Professor Sprout asked nervously. "We can't just let them harm the children, and as it is they are losing much time in classes because of the rain."

            "The rain is not natural. Whoever it is, is causing the storm as well."

            "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

            "I have my inklings."

            "Who do you think it is?"

            "Lucius Malfoy. He broke free from Azkaban not to long ago, and I'm sure he must have found out from someone-"

            "Pansy Parkinson. She sent him a letter." Snape said quietly.

            "Why didn't you tell me?" Dumbledore looked very upset.

            "Because I just found out a few hours ago. Blaise Zabini came and told me she had been talking about it."

            "Ah yes. Blaise Zabini. While he may not have the greatest respect for those not born to pure families he CAN be decent some times. Add ten points to Slytherin for that."

            "Professor, in all due respect, I do not think we should be talking about this at this time. We have more pressing matter." Professor Flitwick suggested. Dumbledore nodded.

            "Yes. So I strongly believe that it is Lucius. His son it the only Slytherin who has gotten sick so far. Seems a bit suspicious to me."

            In the hospital wing all the students were beginning to arouse from their potion induced sleep. Draco groaned as he looked at the white sheets. "Not again."

            "Where am I?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked from the left side of Draco. He turned to him.

            "Hospital wing."

            "But I feel fine."

            "Well apparently you had a headache before." Draco frowned, almost wrinkling his face in disgust and how Justin was acting.

            Dean Thomas groaned from his bed across the room, rolling onto his stomache. Hermione lay on the other side of him.

            "Draco?" She asked, her eyes still shut." He sat up a bit.

            "I'm here, Hermione." She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

            "Not again. This is really ridiculous." Draco nodded. Filia frowned from the other side of Hermione as Madame Pomfrey walked in.

            "How are you all feeling?" Solange groaned.

            "I do not want to be here anymore. I do not like this place."

            "Well you shouldn't dear." She sat next to her and started to wrap a bandage around her eyes.

            "What are you doing?" She demanded, clawing at them.

            "Calm down. I think this may help your heads. It has a potion in it." She lied. In the bandages there was a spell that would hopefully prevent them from being attacked again. Solange frowned and blinked under the bandage.

            "How can I still see?"

            "It's enchanted. I'm afraid you are all going to have to wear this for awhile until the potion starts to take effect." She moved on to the others, binding each of their eyes as they grew accustomed to the slight frame around their vision. "Now you'll have to get used to not having the best peripheral vision. And don't worry about what the others think. Its very important that you keep these on. Oh! And they're waterproof, so there is no need to removed them for you showers." She left the room as they sat there, looking around.

            "It's making my hair stick up, isn't it?" Draco asked, wishing he had a mirror. Hermione giggled and nodded as he reached up to feel it. The bandage had made his hair go all over, worse than it had been when he had styled it.

            "Do we get to leave or not?" Tobias asked. They shrugged.

            "Well she didn't tell us we couldn't." Draco pointed out. They agreed.

            "I say we leave. I don't want to be here anymore." Solange complained. They nodded just as Pomfrey came in.

            "Before you leave, take this." She handed them the potion again and the sipped at it, gagging.

            "This stuff is horrible!" Justin said, repulsed by it.

            "Well, it will make you better so be quiet." She said, and collected the vials when they were done. "Now remember, no matter what, do NOT take that off until I say it's all right." They nodded and got out of the bed, slightly dizzy from the tight wrap and walked out the door, feeling strange.

            "I think it's very odd to be seeing out of this." Stariss said, touching it again. The looked at her, laughing.

            "I keep thinking you're going to walk into the wall." Tristan laughed. They nodded in agreement and split up to head to their dorms. Draco walked with them for a bit.

            "Take it easy." Draco said as they reached the stairs that led to the Gryffindor corridor. Hermione waited a second as Dean and Stariss walked up the stairs. They stopped at the top and she watched them before turning to Draco.

            "I'll talk to you later, alright? Go get some sleep." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs. He waved to them and kept walking to his own dorm. 

            "So it is true, eh?" Dean grinned, his eyes eerily hidden even though he was looking directly at her. She nodded. "That's cool. He seems to be better than before. Not that I completely agree yet, but hey." He shrugged.

            "You know this is actually really cool. Think of what we can do to freak them out with this!" Stariss said. They laughed and agreed.

            "No really! I think I'm going to tell them I'm blind."

            "How would we have gotten here?"

            "Professor McGonagall dropped us off." She giggled. "Think of all the attention I could get from the boys." Dean laughed, leaning against the wall.

            "Oh yes, I'm sure Starry." She giggled again as they stood in front of the portrait.

            "My! What happened to you?" The Fat Lady asked.

            "Don't tell anyone. We really can see. It's a bandage so we won't get sick anymore." Stariss answered.

            "Elmaera Torvino." Dean said quickly and she swung open, letting them in. They pretended to stumble in. The other Gryffindors jumped up to watch as Stariss fell forward, "tripping" on the edge of the carpet. Dean clung to the wall. 

            "Starry!" One of the boys called, running forward and helping her stand. She groaned, Hermione barely keeping the laugh to herself.

            "Who is that?" Stariss asked, knowing that it was Jayden Crossinbergh. 

            "You- you can't see me?"

            "Well, please, I do have something on my eyes."

            "It's Jayden!"

            "Hermione? Are you alright? What's wrong with your eyes?"

            "Madame Pomfrey had to bandage them, so we wouldn't get any more headaches." She looked the opposite way.

            "You can't see?"

            "What do you think! Can't you see it?"

            "Well then how the bloody hell did you get here?"

            "Professor McGonagall led us." By then all the Gryffindors had crowded around them.

            "You gonna be alright Dean?" Seamus asked. He nodded, looking slightly over the shoulder of his friend.

            "Yeah, Shay. I'll be fine. We just have to keep this one until she says so."

            "What are you going to do about classes?" They paused before bursting out laughing.

            "We're just kidding you." Stariss laughed. "We have to keep it on, but we can see just fine."

            "What?" Ginny asked. "How can you see with that covering your eyes?"

            "It's enchanted. We can see right through it." 

            "Oh yeah?" Lavender asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

            Hermione, Stariss and Dean looked over at her, and she held up both hands, showing seven fingers. They answered at the same time.

            "Seven."

            "Oh. Wow." She smiled and put her hands down.

            Draco walked into the common room of the Slytherins and only Blaise stood up. But they all stared.

            "What?" He sneered. "Think I can't see you staring at me? Well I can." He glared at Crabbe and Goyle who returned to their own amusements.

            "Hey. What happened?" Blaise asked, walking up to him.

            "Pomfrey told me I had to keep this on." He shrugged. "But I CAN see through it." He looked straight at the other boy who nodded.

            "Um, Draco I have something I should tell you."

            "What?"

            "Come up to the dorms."

            "That serious?"

            "Pretty much so." Draco followed Zabini to the boys dorms where he sat on his bed.

            "What's up?"

            "It's Pansy."

            "I don't want to hear about that bitch right now." He said, and flopped back onto his bed.

            "I told Snape today, but she sent a letter to your father about-"

            "SHE WHAT?" He jumped up, ignoring the dizziness and started walked quickly to the door.

            "DRACO! Calm down. You can't just go out there and kill her! Look, I don't agree with you seeing Granger. I don't, but I don't want either of you do die. You know how much my family is against the Dark Lord, after what happened to my uncle." Draco nodded. Zabini's uncle had been a Death Eater until he was murdered for being a traitor, or so his father had told him. Since then the Zabini's had moved away from all dark magic, fearing for their own lives. Not that they were weak families to begin with.

             "What am I supposed to do?"

            "Let Snape take care of it. He'll figure something out."

            "But my FATHER! We could ALL be in trouble!" He started to panic.

            "Like I said, let Snape take care of it. I'm sure he's told Dumbledore by now." He turned and walked to the door. "Just don't act like I told you, alright? I really don't want everyone against me." He shrugged and left. Draco sat down again, head in his hands.

            "Oh this isn't good. This can't be good." He sighed before pulling his shoes off and laying done, falling to sleep.

Well it's longer! Hope the cliffhanger wasn't as bad! And don't think the bandage part is stupid. It will really make sense in a while if it doesn't now. I just think its cool to begin with. How awesome would that be to only see half of Draco, eh? ::giggles:: Just his lips. . ::sighs::

Faylinn: You really are pathetic, you know that?

Yup! And proud of it. I'm sure most of the girl here would agree with that statement about his lips.

Faylinn: Disturbing. You are truly, without a doubt, disturbed!


	24. Buddy System

Sorry about the cliffhanger again! I really didn't think I did it! AHHH!! And I HATE cliffhangers. I promise to TRY not to do it again. . . ^_~

            Hermione was the first to wake in her dorm. The room was still dark, but that was due to the raging storm outside. She rolled over onto her back and sat up slowly, blinking and trying to let her eyes adjust to the dim light. There was a pressure around her face and she reached up to get it off before she realized what it was. Madame Pomfrey's words rang through her head and she let her hands drop. Slowly she got out of the bed letting her head adjust to the pressure and she walked over to the window and looked down to where she had seen the shine the day before. It wasn't there.

            "That's not a surprise. Probably washed away." She walked away and grabbed some clothes and her school robes before making her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

            After she was finished she walked out to the common room and saw a small group of students crowded around the bulletin board. Harry and Ron turned when they saw her approach. "What's going on?"

            "Classes are cancelled." Ron said, in shock.

            "What! Why?"

            "It doesn't say." Harry answered.

            "This isn't good! I'm so far behind on my classes to begin with! Oh no!" Hermione covered her face with her hands groaning as Dean Thomas came down the stairs.

            "Are you alright Hermione? Does your head hurt again?" He asked, worried.

            "No! Classes are cancelled!" Dean laughed.

            "Oh is that it? That's excellent news! And I thought you were sick again."

            "Guys, this is serious! Don't you realize how much work we're going to have to do once classes resume just to make up for these days? It might seem like fun now, but mark my words we'll pay for it later if we don't keep up with studies ourselves."

            "Hermione, I seriously believe there is a problem with you!" Ron said, and moved over to the chairs by the fire. The only major source of light was coming from the fire that burned, and all the other lights were dim and flickering.

            "When do you want to head down to the Great Hall?"

            "We have to wait for an "escort." Didn't you read the sign completely." Ron snickered. Hermione sighed.

            "I was too busy being worried about the classes that I didn't read the rest. Why do we need an escort?"

            "Isn't it obvious? Look at what happened the other day! All of a sudden a bunch of students pass out at the same bloody time!" Ron frowned. "They're worried someone is out there."

            "But that's practically impossible, so it could be that they're just worried about the storm and whatever illness is going around." The portrait swung open just then and Professor McGonagall walked in, clapping her hands twice.

            "Come students! All of you that are ready will come down to breakfast now." She spun around and left just as quickly as she came in. They all shrugged and stood up, following her out the hole. She was waiting for them and led them down the corridor to the Great Hall, where other students were already sitting down and waiting for their breakfast. Some talked amongst themselves and other sat silently, staring up at the enchanted ceiling.

            Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down at their typical spot and were soon joined by a bandaged Draco.

            "How you feeling?" He asked Hermione, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

            "I'm angry. Classes are cancelled! Do you know how much work we're going to have to make up when we go back?" Draco laughed, which surprised Harry and Ron.

            "You must be joking, right Hermione?"

            "No! This is dreadful news!" She frowned and watched as the platters showed up on the table, a little later than normal. Or were the just earlier than usual?"

            "Hermione, Hermione." He shook his head and pulled her close briefly, hugging her fiercely. "I better head back to my table. Look, it's not that bad anymore. Blaise Zabini doesn't hate me. He doesn't approve of I, but he doesn't hate me for this. Makes life a little more tolerable there. At least I have one ally." She nodded and squeezed his hand a final time, moving away before he could give her a little kiss. She didn't want to upset Ron anymore than he already was.

            Draco walked back to his table and sat down next to Blaise who just eyed him a little coldly. "Still don't approve of them Mudblood Draco. You could do so much better than her."

            "Blaise, I would appreciate it if you didn't call my girlfriend a Mudblood."

            "Sorry man. Just what I've been raised with. This is a bit hard to grasp you know." He shrugged and ate the food he had piled onto his plate. Draco helped himself to some food and started eating. More students were arriving with the escorts. 

            After everyone had arrived and were eating breakfast Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. "Students, I would like to speak with you on some very pressing matters." He waited until the room was entirely silent and all eyes were on him. "Seated amongst you are students who have contracted an illness. The illness is not caught by passing it on through other students so do not fear them. As for the bandages around their heads it is important that they not be removed for their safety. If they are removed before Madame Pomfrey says so, there may be another fiasco such as the one from the other day."

            Pansy grinned and looked over at the Gryffindor table and narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

            "Classes are cancelled for today as well." A few students who hadn't seen that post cheered. Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

            "Do they honestly not realize how important these classes are? It's ridiculous." She said. "I'm still going to study today. Nothing else to do."

            "Hermione, I'm sure you will be the only one studying on a free day." Ron said through a mouthful of toast.

            "No, I won't be. Every good student will."

            "Like I said, only you."

            "And Draco." Ginny pointed out. Ron froze and frowned.

            Breakfast was over and the students were led to their dorms. "If you want to go somewhere, make sure you bring a buddy with you and tell others who are not leaving the dorms where you are going." McGonagall said as she left the common room. Seamus frowned.

            "It's like the damn buddy system. I hate this shite. I'd rather go to class."

            "Shay, you really need to watch your language. It's so horrible lately."

            "Oh come off it Dean. You know I have every right too. My friend has a big white bandage on his face and the professor's are worried. I think everyone's entitled to a little language now and then."

            "Well that's the bloody truth." Ron said, reclining on his chair by the fire.

            "You guys know a few days from now you are going to be bored out of your minds if classes keep getting cancelled." Hermione said, returning with her books. "Someone want to walk me to the library?"

            "I'll go." Dean said. "Come on Shay. I don't want to stay after."

            "Alright." 

            The three of them left the common room and headed to the library, soon running into Draco and Blaise, who were also headed towards the library. "See you later guys!" Hermione called to them as they continued down the hall.

            "Can I head back now?" Blaise asked, looking at the two of them a little disgusted. 

            "We'll walk you back." Hermione said.

            "Nah, don't worry about it." He turned to walk away.

            "But they said-"

            "Hermione, just let him go. He doesn't care. It's not like anything's going to happen anyway." Draco interrupted. She sighed and they continued on until they reached the library.

            Once inside they sat down in the chair near the fire and Draco motioned for Hermione to come closer. "What is it?" She asked.

            "Hermione, I know what's causing all this."

            "Oh?"

            "It's my father. I KNOW he's the cause of this!"

            "Draco, it's not your father. Dumbledore would have-"

            "Hermione listen to me! I don't care if you don't believe me but please let me at least tell you! I know it's him! I had a dream last night and-"

            "Dreams don't mean anything." She snorted, thinking of Professor Trelawney.

            "Oh no? I had dreams of you, and as I recall, you of me."

            "Yes but that's different."

            "How Hermione? Just listen. In the dream he was standing on the lawn in the rain. Then out of the Forbidden Forest came at least a dozen other Death Eaters, all of them with their hoods drawn. They came at the school and everyone had to flee. He came to get me Hermione. He wants to kill you and Harry and all the other Mudbloods." Hermione cringed at the word.

            "Who? Your father?"

            "No. Voldemort. Hermione, you have to believe me! He's coming. We have to tell Professor Dumbledore."

            "Why don't you tell him then if you believe it?"

            "Hermione, you're being dreadful!"

            "I'm sorry Draco. I just always hated Trelawney and I don't think dreams mean much."

            "Hermione, will you please come with me to see him?"

            "Well it's not like I have a choice even if I didn't want to." He frowned. "Hey, I didn't say I would. I just said I didn't have a choice either way. Of course I'll go with you after we get some studying done." 

            "Thanks Hermione." He smiled a little but was still worried. He could almost feel his father somewhere near him and it was making his flesh crawl.

Sorry it's a bit short. I have other work I have to do. See you later everyone! And for review 100 I'm working on CGing that pic I posted before. So make sure you go check my art once in awhile! But I'll let everyone know when I do get it up. ^_~


	25. And End to the Storm, and Secret Lives

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm so excited!! Can you tell I love them? ^_~

            Hermione and Draco had gotten up and were heading to see Professor Dumbledore when all the windows around them shattered. Hermione screamed loudly as glass flew out and cut her arms. Draco spun around and grabbed her, pulled her to him and held her close, his school robes wrapped around the both of them for protection. Instead of the glass falling or hitting the other wall, it swirled around them for a few moments. Hermione shivered in fear and pressed against Draco until the tinkling of glass stopped and the shards fell to the ground. 

            "Are you alright?" He asked, pulling away from her a bit. She nodded, a few drops of blood dripping off her arms. "Let's get you to the hospital wing." He said, and put his hand on her back, guiding her there. The looked out the windows before they left and were shocked to see the rain slowing and the clouds slowly starting to roll away.

            "What's happening?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged .

            "I don't know. But whatever it is, I don't like it." 

            A few hours later they were still sitting in the hospital wing with Professor Dumbledore talking to them.

            "Are you positive you felt him here Draco?"

            "Yes sir. I know it was him."

            "I believe you. But he must have left because the storm is over. For now at least." Dumbledore muttered, his head in his hands, thinking deeply. "Well, classes will be resumed. And you can have your bandages removed after another day I think." He said, standing. Hermione smiled.

            "All the classes? Hurray! Now I won't get to far behind!" Professor Dumbledore chuckled merrily and left the room, leaving the two of them sitting there. Hermione played with the bandages on her arm a little and then looked at Draco smiling. 

            "You're insane." Draco muttered, smiling back at her and staring at her nose. For a brief second he almost felt tempted to draw eyes on the white gauze so he could at least pretend to see her eyes.

            "Anymore of this stuff and I'd look like and Egyptian mummy." She smiled. Draco shook his head.

            "You know Hermione, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." Hermione froze.

            "What?"

            "Since the beginning of this year, I've changed so much. I don't really know why I started to change, but I know you had a part in it. A very big part. I just want to say thank you. For giving me a chance and not shooting me down."

            "Oh, Draco." She whispered, and sat up, pulling him to her. She hugged him tightly. "Just promise me you won't go back to being horribly mean to me the way it was before."

            "I promise."

            "I've been thinking though. Once classes resume again tomorrow, please stay away from me."

            "Wait, WHAT?" Draco almost screamed. "After I tell you that you're going to-"

            "Draco, really." Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Do be quiet and listen to what I have to say. I don't want you to get hurt. You do, after all have to remain in your dorm. You are a Slytherin still."

            "Yes, but-"

            "No. We can still meet in the Astronomy Tower at night, and run into each other in the library. And you don't have to be mean like before. Just not all the time." Draco paused to think.

            "But I can't get enough time with you as it is Hermione. That will be too hard."

            "Oh Draco. Everyone leaves for Christmas. We can have time then. Just trust me. It's for the better. This way you don't get hurt. I'm not going to deny being with you. But we need to see each other a little less, as much as it pains me to say it."

            "If you think it will work." He sighed. She smiled and pulled him to her, stopping just inches from his face.

 "Of course it will work. I am the smartest student in this school." She teased.

            "Oh really? You think so, don't you?" He teased back and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. She smiled and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid closer to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed and pulled back and second, wishing more than anything she could see his eyes. She was about to lean in and kiss him again when the doors burst open and Ginny, Ron, and Harry burst through the doors. Ron came to a sudden halt as he saw them together, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. They looked towards them and Draco jumped back, standing up. Ron frowned, turning the other way.

            "I, uh, better be going. See you tomorrow." He said, and took her hand, squeezing it before walking out. Ron watched him leaving, a look of disgust on his face.

            "Are you alright 'Mione?" He asked after he was gone. She sighed.

            "Yes, I'm fine, Ron. But could you please be a little more hospitable with him? I CAN see your face even with these bandages." She said, crossing her arms. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Classes are resuming tomorrow, so you should all do the homework that you have been putting off."

            "What?!" Ron almost yelled.

            "How do you know?" Harry asked calmly.

            "Professor Dumbledore came to speak with me. Since the rain stopped he feels the threat is gone, so classes will resume. I have done all my work, so I do not have to panic." She glared at Ron through the gauze. "Unlike some other people I know."

            "Oh bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, holding his face in his hands. Ginny laughed.

            "Serves you right for not taking Hermione's advice. Has she ever steered you wrong?"

            "Shut up." Ron snapped before leaving the room. Hermione followed them out as they headed back to the dorms.

            The next few weeks flew by almost without a hitch. The bandages were removed and the sun shone brightly outside. Hagrid's class was resumed as were all the classes, and everyone seemed to go back to being themselves. Draco did as Hermione had suggested no matter how much he didn't like it. He would ignore her in the Great Hall for the most part, with the occasional glance once in awhile. They met in the Astronomy Tower almost every night, eager to see each other.

            Pansy stopped doing the evil things she had been doing before and returned her attentions to Draco, whom she thought was no longer seeing Hermione. They had planned it out to look like it so that he could sleep in peace.

            "What ever happened to the MudBlood?" The would joke. He would turn to them, sneering while his stomach lurched at the word."

            "Just a fling. It's amazing how trusting she is, despite the fact that I treated her like shit those years before." Then he would laugh and walk away, ready to kill himself for what he had said about her.

            Rumors flew around the school tarnishing Hermione's name, even though no one quite believed it. Though they would talk about what the Slytherin's said, everyone knew it was a lie. 

            "I'm so sorry." Draco would say the minute his invisibility cloak was off in the Astronomy Tower. "I'm so sorry," he would keep mumbling as he rushed to her waiting arms, pulling her close and eagerly kissing her.

            "It's. . . ok. . ." She would try to say as he kissed her. He held her closer and tighter every night. She was getting worried. 

            "Oh Hermione." He would choke. "I-" Then he would freeze. "I- I. . ." He would stop trying to talk, his face red and kiss her again, licking at her strawberry gloss coated lips until his tongue found hers. She would push him away after a moment gasping for air. 

            "Draco! I don't know what's wrong but you keep acting like this is the end and you don't want to let go! It's not! I'm not mad at you!" 

            And so it went on like that every night through November and the beginning of December.

            Hogsmeade weekend came later than it was supposed to towards the middle of December. It had been so bad before that they couldn't go. Now, however, they did. Hermione had planned on spending the day with Draco before, but she knew it was impossible now, so she instead spent it shopping with her friends. Ginny and Hermione waved to the boys and went off on their own.

            "So who do you have to get stuff for this Christmas?" Ginny asked. 

            "Oh the usual." She answered. "Mum, Dad, Ron, Harry, you, Crookshanks. . . Draco."

            "Are you really still seeing him? I haven't seen you two together." 

            "We're trying to keep it low for awhile. I was worried the Slytherin's would start doing something to him. I don't want anything bad to happen."

            "He seems to have gone back to his old self. What with calling you Mudblood behind your back." She pointed out.

            "I know. It's for the best. I know how he really-" She stopped talking as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in between two buildings. Ginny stopped and turned seeing her not there and turned the corner instantly getting shushed by Hermione. 

            "Oh!" Ginny said, and turned away for a second as Draco kissed Hermione roughly. 

            "I'm sorry I couldn't come see you last night or the night before." He whispered in her ear. "I tried to let you know but I had detention with Filch." He leaned down and kissed her neck right where her shoulder began. She shivered and smiled, kissing his forehead. 

            "Actually, I knew. I heard from Harry who happened to be around when it happened."

            "Oh. Hi Ginny." Draco smiled a little embarrassed. 

            "Hello." She said a little unsure. 

            "I better get going before they notice I'm missing." He took her hand. I'll see you around." He moved close to her ear again, his breathe tickling her neck. "And tonight." She smiled as he kissed her cheek and ran out from between the buildings and out of sight. Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny, who was wide-eyed. 

            "What?"

            "He's so. . . so different." She said, confused.

            "You just noticed? Come on. We have more shopping to do." 

            Later that night they were all sitting around the Great Hall eating and discussing their winter break plans. Break started next Friday and it was already Saturday. "So what are you doing over break 'Mione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. 

            "I'm staying here actually. My parents are going to Ireland and I didn't feel like going."

            "Why not?" She shrugged taking a bite of food and swallowing before answering.

            "Just didn't. 'Sides, this way I can stay with you guys!"

            "More like stay for Draco." Ron muttered. Ginny elbowed him and he choked. Hermione sighed and looked over at the Slytherin table from the corner of her eyes. Draco was laughing with all his old friends. It seemed like he was back to his old ways until his eyes flickered over for a second and his smile disappeared. Pansy was pratically draped over his arm, laughing at everything he said. 

            "Oh Draco, it really is wonderful to have you back."

            "Yeah. It's great to be back again." He lied.

            "Your father will be so pleased!"

            "I'm sure." He sneered, laughing. "But I must get going. I have some last minute homework to finish up."

            "Hey, I'll come with you." Blaise said, standing. Draco nodded and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to stay.

            "You two don't need to follow me everywhere. You can stay if you like." They shrugged and dove back into their food.

            "Good-bye darling Draky!" Pansy called blowing him a kiss. He raised his eyebrows and half frowned half smiled, shuddering the moment she was out of sight.

            As the two boys passed the Slytherin table Hermione briefly glanced up just as he flickered his eyes at her, a smile quickly brightening his face before vanishing. She looked away , lucky to have caught that.

            On their way back to the dorms Draco cleared his throat. "You're still seeing her, aren't you?" Blaise asked nonchalantly. Draco nodded, his face red.

            "Well, to me its obvious but you and I both know we're the only smart ones in Slytherin. Aside from that, I must say it's some damn good acting on both of your parts. Though don't be stupid to think I don't see those glances in potions, or in the Great Hall. I know Draco."

            "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

            "Why would I do that? That would be like condemning you to death! I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not ALL evil." Draco laughed as they entered their common room and went up to the room they shared. 

            "So what are you doing for Christmas?" Blaise asked.

            "I have to stay here. No where to go, remember?"

            "Oh yeah. Sorry."

            "Well what about you?" 

            "Actually I'm staying too. Mum and Dad are going to Portugal for the break to visit another family member. I wasn't exactly invited this time after what I did last year. Well, I was invited, but it was strongly hinted that I not go." He laughed as Draco pulled out his books and started to finish his History parchment.   
  


            "What did you do?" He asked half amused as he wrote the last paragraph on his parchment.

            "I blew up the turkey and it got all over my cousin's new Dragon hide dress." He snickered. Draco dropped the quill and laughed.

            "Oh that's great. Why would you ever do that?"

            "She was making me angry."

            "How?"

            "She said I would marry a Mudblood." Draco stopped laughing and Blaise turned. "Oh, I'm sorry Draco." He shrugged and picked up his quill.

            "You know, there really is nothing wrong with them. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

            "You think what you want, I'll think what I want." Blaise said and sat on his bed, starting his parchment. "It's just the way I am." Draco snorted and shook his head. 

Hope everyone liked it! Oooh boy. Next chapter is going to be great!! Hehehhee. ^_~ Review as always!


	26. The Cold Wind Blows

First of all I want to thank all my reviewers! I love you guys so much!! ::curls up in ball and cries:: I never can thank all of you enough for the tremendous support! And thanks to all the readers who don't review (please do if you haven't already, or just keep reviewing all the time! Makes me SOO happy!!) 

I also want to add that if, IF this story ever ends (LMAO) I will personally thank EAVH AND EVERY ONE of my reviewing readers in a final chapter. You mean so much to me. But hey, I'm not saying its ending soon! Lol!! 

Disclaimer: I haven't done one in awhile. I should, shouldn't I? Well, I'm NOT JK Rowling. Don't own the Harry Potter series (or Draco, sad as that is) but I do own the plot here and the characters whose names you don't recognize, like Stariss Skygazer and Tobias Gaisbourough (though I can't remember how I spelled half their names . ) I am doing this purely for fun and to appease my muse Faylinn. I am making no profit from this whatsoever.

Faylinn: Trust me, she's not. You should see what she's wearing.

FAYLINN! It's NIGHT! Course I'm going to be dressed casually at this hour! 

Faylinn: Just get on with the story.

            The last week of school before break finally ended and everyone cheered as they went to their last dinner before they went home. The next morning they would all be up early for an early meal and then head to the train to go home. The entire Great Hall was happy. No decorations were up yet but everyone was getting in the Christmas spirit. From the enchanted ceiling snowflakes fell just as they were doing outside. 

            Draco sat with the other Slytherins and next to Blaise as Pansy went on and on about what she's going to do over vacation. He looked pointedly at Blaise and rolled his eyes. "My poor Draky has to spend his vacation here! You can come with me." She said, winking at him. He barely kept his food in his stomach.

            "Uh, that's okay Pansy. He'll be fine. I'm staying too." Blaise said as Pansy moved her leg under the table and rubbed Draco's. He grimaced, head lowered gagging this time.

            "Are you okay Draky?"

            "Sure." He said, standing. "I have to go." He said, his face almost green. Blaise couldn't help but laugh as he stood and ran out the Great Hall. Hermione watched him run by briefly and then looked back towards his table where Pansy looked confused. She snorted and finished her food.

            "So what are you doing Ron?"

            "I'm staying here."

            "Why?"

            "I just didn't want to go with them to visit." He shrugged. Once Ron had found out Hermione and Draco were staying for vacation he told his mom he couldn't go to visit his brothers because he had work to do. Ginny, however, was going.

            "Have fun." Harry smiled, biting into his food. Ginny nodded. 

            "I don't know why you don't want to go Ron. It'll be fun!"

            "Nah." He said, and kept eating. Ginny sighed and finished her food.

            "Well I'm going to head to bed. Gotta get up early you know. See you all tomorrow!" She said, and popped up from her seat smiling before heading out the door. They watched her leave.

            "Ron, really. Why are you staying?" Hermione asked, putting down her fork. "Is it because Draco and I will both be here?"

            "No." He lied, his ears betraying him.

            "Oh honestly." She said, slamming her fork down. "You should really grow up!" She stood and left the table angrily. Dean looked over at them.

            "What did you do now?"

            "Cared." Ron answered simply. Dean shrugged and turned back to his conversation with Seamus. 

            Somewhere far away from Hogwarts a silver haired man kneeled before a cloaked one trembling with rage. "Why did you force me to leave? I had them all scared and unsuspecting." The cloaked one looked at him and hissed.

            "Your son knew you were there as did Dumbledore. You are foolish to have stayed that long."

            "Let me go back. I can take care of them!"

            "No! You will wait till their break begins and half the students leave."

            "But master, with half the students gone that's less for those bumble-headed professor's to worry about!"

            "I know what I am doing. How DARE you question my authority!" He held up his wand and pointed it at them man. "I'm tired of your insolence. CRUCIO!" He yelled while the other man yelped in pain. 

            "Forgive me master." He managed to gasp after the round was done.

            "Get out of my sight. I will call for you when the time comes."

            "Yes master." The man stood and ran from the room as fast as he could, his body still reeling from the shocks of pain.

            The next morning Hermione woke to find her room empty. All the girls were gone and she dressed, going down to the Common room. Harry and Ron sat there, the only other two there. "Didn't anyone else stay?" She asked, frowning.

            "Yeah. Stariss Skygazer did. As did another first year and second year but they went down to breakfast." Harry answered.

            "Well let's go. I'm starved!" Ron said, standing. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

            "You're always starved." They headed out the portrait and walked down to the Great Hall. They took their seats at the long table and looked about. Nearly the entire room was empty, and it had been decorated with a large tree that was currently being decorated by Professor Flitwick. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables both had a few students sitting around and talking, but Slytherin was virtually empty. Except for two boys. 

            "Why the bloody hell did Blaise stay?" Ron asked, already beginning his feast. Harry shrugged.

            "Does it matter?" Hermione frowned. Ron shook his head.

            "Jus' askin'." He sputtered. Hermione looked at him disgusted and turned her attentions to Draco. She grabbed a bite of food before excusing herself.

            "Where you going?"

            "To see Draco." Ron almost choked on his food and Harry had to hit his back.

            "Why?" Ron demanded. 

            "Because." Was all Hermione said, wandering over to him. He had been turned facing Blaise when she got there and had to clear her throat to get his attention.

            "Eh hem." She said. He turned, grinning.

            "Hello Hermione." He said pleasantly and pulled her onto the seat next to him. She smiled as Blaise rolled his eyes.

            "Good morning Blaise."

            "Mornin'." He said lowly and turned to his plate.

            "Aren't you going to eat?" Draco asked Hermione. She shrugged and shook her head.

            "Nah. I did have a little."

            Later the two of them sat in the library talking by the fire. There was nothing to do and Hermione could actually say she was bored out of her mind. She didn't think it would be dull to stay behind. The last time she had stayed was to help Harry with something, and she had been busy. Now there was nothing to do. Except get ahead in her studies. Draco frowned when she told him this.

            "Why don't we go DO something." He said. "Let's go outside for a walk or something." He suggested. Hermione nodded and jumped up.

            "Alright. I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes." She said and left to dress more appropriately. Draco grinned and walked back to the Slytherin dorms to collect his warmer clothes. 

            Fifteen minutes later they were outside walking away from the school towards the lake. It was a beautiful, cold day. The sun shone off the white ground almost blinding them and the lake was frozen over. Draco gave his impish half smile and stepped onto the ice, walking a ways out. Hermione stopped for a moment, a bit tentative at first. "Oh come on! It's fun." He promised and walked back to take her hand. She took it and stepped onto the ice, laughing as she almost fell. They walked out a bit farther and Draco pretended to be sliding. "I used to love doing this as a kid. We used to put blades on our shoes and go out onto the pond in the yard and skate around."

            "Ice-skating." Hermione offered. He turned.

            "What?"

            "It's what muggles call it. Ice-skating." 

            "Makes sense."

            "There are many competitions to see who's better. It's so beautiful! The costumes are elaborate and the skating is amazing. The jump and spin in the air, the men throw the women and catch them." She sighed. "It's romantic." He laughed.

            "You seem really into it. So can you?" He asked. She frowned.

            "No I don't have enough bravery to do the things they do. Besides, there was no ice-rink or pond around my house. I think I went once with my parents when I was seven or eight." She said and tried to slide forward like he did. She merely succeeded in falling flat on her butt. "Oh ow!" She said rubbing her bottom with one hand as Draco tugged at the other. 

            "You okay?" He snickered. She nodded. As soon as she stood again, however, she slipped and fell into his arms with a little scream. He tried to catch her but lost his footing too and fell onto his back. The two of them burst out laughing laying on the ice, Hermione on Draco.

            "Cold?" She asked, blushing a little.

            "Slightly." He answered, feeling his own rear starting to freeze to the ice. "If you don't get off me in a second I might be out there till the spring thaw comes!" He said pushing her up. She stood carefully and watched as he slid his way back onto his feet. 

            Somewhere away from the castle almost two dozen people stood in a circle around a dark hooded figure. "The time has come. Lucius." The figure said, beckoning for the silver-haired man who stepped forward. "You may go." Lucius bowed and apparated away, heading towards the school. 

            Back on the pond a strong, cold gust of wind came almost throwing Draco off his feet. Hermione slipped again and latched onto Draco's arm who caught her and held her up. They turned into the wind, hair being blown back by the wind. "That's odd." Hermione said, frowning as dark clouds started rolling over the mountains in the distance and the snow started to fall. It fell slowly at first and then quickly in a matter of minutes. Draco worried.

            "We need to get inside. NOW!" He yelled as a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. "He's back." He said, mainly to himself as he dragged Hermione along the ice behind him. She struggled to keep up without falling.

            Once they were back on the solid ground they flew as fast as they could towards the school, the snowing falling so rapidly they could barely see the dark grey building in front of them. "Hurry!" Draco urged as she frantically clutched at his hands.

            At the edge of the Forbidden Forest a figure emerged in a black cloak, the hood drawn over his head so his face wasn't visible. He could see through the falling snow to the school and saw two small figures run into the school. He laughed evilly and slowly started walking towards the school. Nothing would stop him this time and his reinforcements were lying in wait just in the shadows of the forest. The minute he got to the school they would come and fight by his side.

LMAO!! AHAHAHAHAH!! Is that a cliffhanger or what? But its not as evil as another I've read so don't kill me! I'll have the next chapter up soon! I promise! I just felt like ending in there. Hehehhehehee. 


	27. Running

Sorry for such a long wait. Been terribly busy here. Just to let you all know the FINISHED PICTURE is up!!! YAY!!! You can find it by clicking on my name up there (RikuNghts) and clicking on the website it gives you. Once there, click on Draco and Hermione: CG. I hope you all like it. If you have a DevArt account please comment there if not, comment on it here. I want to know what you all think. And now, the chapter that inspired that picture!!

            Draco and Hermione ran down the halls heading towards the Headmasters office when they ran into him. "Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione started frantically. Dumbledore held a hand out.

            "No running in the halls." He said slowly.

            "Sir, this is important. Listen, my father's back. I can feel it. And there's a storm out there." Dumbledore looked out the window.

            "Indeed there is." He started. "But how can you be sure it's your father."

            "BECAUSE I FEEL IT!" Draco yelled. Hermione squeezed his hand and held him tightly. Dumbledore paused for a moment and closed his eyes, seemingly falling into a trance or sleep. The two kids waited impatiently before his eyes burst open.

            "Hermione, get everyone out of the Gryffindor dorms at once and tell them to meet in the Great Hall. Draco, get Blaise and meet them there. I'll alert the staff immediately. We have to get you all out of here." He said and spun away, walking quickly down the hall. They stood there stunned for a moment before he turned to them once more. "GO!" They nodded and ran down the hall, splitting up and heading towards their own dormitories. 

            Hermione burst into the Gryffindor common room and looked at the people who had stayed behind. Harry and Ron sat by the fire playing Wizard's Chess while Stariss and two other younger students, Gideon and Maxwell sat by the window's watching the snow fall. They all turned to look at her. 

            "Hey there Hermione. Fancy a game of-  
  


            "We have to leave. NOW!" She yelled. Harry and Ron stood up. 

            "Hermione, what's-"

            "NOW!" She cried again, frightening the younger three. "Please, let's just go!" Hermione urged. "Dumbledore said we have to meet in the Great Hall immediately." They nodded and ran, getting their heavier cloaks just in case and then rushed out the portrait hole behind Hermione. 

            The six of them ran down the stairs and met up with the other's trying to get to the Great Hall, none of them having any idea what was going on. The Professor's urged them in and the quieted immediately once everyone was inside.

            "Please remain calm. There is no need for alarm. We must evacuate the building and head towards Hogsmeade. The carriages are waiting outside, if you will please follow me." Dumbledore said and motioned for them all to follow. Hermione headed towards the door and spotted Draco.

            "I hope everyone was found." He muttered. Hermione nodded. 

            "The other professor's took care of that." She said and followed Harry out the door. Once outside she froze. "Oh no! Crookshanks!" She turned and ran back in, Draco stopping dead and looking around before running in after her. He grabbed her arm.

            "Hermione, let's go! We don't have time for the cat!"

            "I have to get him! He'll attack them if he sees them and then he'll die!" She jerked her arm away from him and ran through the hall and out the door towards the stairway. He sighed and followed after her, skipping steps to keep up. The two of them entered the Gryffindor common room, much to Draco's amazement, and she turned to him. 

            "You realize you shouldn't be here. But check the boys rooms. Touch nothing. Just call his name. If you here a hiss call me." She ran in the direction of the girl's stairs and ran up them, calling out to Crookshanks. Draco turned towards the other stairs, took a deep breath and headed towards them.

            "Crookshanks!" There was no answer in the first room. He tried the other six. Nothing.

            Hermione met him in the common room again. "Where is he!" She screamed, frustrated. 

            "Chasing mice? Look, Hermione, he'll be fine. We, on the other hand, won't be." There was a clap of thunder and Hermione raced to the window. The carriages were pulling away quickly.

            "Oh no." Draco looked.

            "Oh shit." He cursed. "Look, Harry has an ivisibility robe, right?"

            "Yes."

            "Get it. We can sneak out and head towards Hogsmeade."

            "In the snow?"

            "We can go down to the broom shed and grab my broom." 

            "Alright." Hermione ran up the stairs towards Harry's room and Draco waited, taking in the room. He had never thought he would be in here. He knew he shouldn't be, no matter what the circumstances, but for some reason the Fat Lady portrait didn't protest at all. One of the portraits stirred and stared at him.

            "You are not a Gryffindor."

            "No kidding."

            "What are you doing in here! HOW did you get in here!" 

            "Shut up." Draco spat, his temper flaring. Hermione ran down the stairs at that moment looking worried.

            "It's not in his trunk. I looked everywhere for it. It's not there."

            "Great. Well we're going to have to get to my room then. Let's go."

            The two of them ran out the room, ignoring the protest from the portrait and headed down the staircase when a gust of wind blew the doors that led to the outside open. Hermione screeched and pulled Draco around a corner as a hooded figure entered the hallway. Draco swore under his breath and peered out. The figure moved off towards the Slytherin dorms.

            "Well, I guess that idea's out." 

            "What are we supposed to do?" Hermione whimpered nervously. 

            "I don't know. I don't know." He pulled her close and held her against his chest wishing he knew what to do. (A/N: picture not from here.)

            Harry turned around and stared at the castle. "Hermione! She's still in there!" He started running towards the castle. 

            "Harry! What are you doing?"

            "Hermione didn't come out. I have to go get her."

            "I'll come with you."

            "No. It's too dangerous. I can move quicker without you. Watch the other Gryffindors."

            "You might get caught Harry." Harry grinned and pulled out his Invisibility cloak and pulled it over his shoulders. 

            "Now get going. I'll get my broom and go get her."

            "Wait. Draco was with her too."

            "What?!"

            "I swear. He'll be with her. She was walking out with him behind us and I haven't seen him since then."

            "Great. Get going now." Ron watched as footprints ran around the castle until he couldn't see them anymore. Hagrid's voice called for them to all get in the carriages quickly.

            "Good luck Harry." Ron whispered before ripping open to door to one and climbing in with the three younger Gryffindors.

            Harry ran towards the broom shed and grabbed his Firebolt and looked for Draco's grabbing that as well. Mounting his broom he raced for the castle and flew in, hovering above the heads of a few Deatheaters. He held his breath and slowed, trying not to panic or draw their attention. One of them looked up and he flew towards the closest open room. Inside he landed and looked around, making sure both brooms were concealed. 

            "Slytherin." He whispered, realizing the open wall he had flown through was the Slytherin dorms. Instead of cursing himself he realized what luck it was. Draco had an Invisibility cloak. Harry just had to get it and find them and they would be all set! Now where to start looking. He quietly ran down the first flight of stairs and luckily found it was the boys. Now to find the sixth years rooms. He kept running until he reached the second from the bottom and crept in to find a Deatheater staring at one of the beds. Harry froze and held his breath, tempted to close his eyes. He hand tightened its grip on his wand and he watched as the hooded figured turned and looked in his direction, smelling the air. Harry didn't move as the figure went back to rummaging through one of the drawers.

            A familiar glint of silver shone on the floor and Harry crept towards it, reaching slowly. As his hand got closer he snatched it up and tucked it under his robe with him, slipping out of the room. The figure turned again and looked at the spot on the floor where the cloak had been.

            Draco peered out once more and looked back at Hermione. "Don't be scared, alright? Just trust me. We have to make a run for it. Down this hall. We can't make it to the front, but if we get to the end of this hall we can get out through the courtyard. Hold onto me tight, okay?" Hermione nodded.

            "I trust you." He smiled briefly and kissed her a little roughly.

            "Alright. On my count. One. . . two. . . three! Go!" He yelled and pushed her out in front of him, running behind her. If anyone was to come out of the Slytherin dorms they would see him, and at least Hermione would have a chance to escape. With that thought floating through his head he heard footsteps behind him. "Shit." He muttered and turned to look briefly.

            "DRACO!" A voice yelled. Hermione held the scream in her chest and kept running until Draco's strong arms turned her and shover her down another hallway. The person kept walking at his slow pace, sure of himself. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME BOY!" 

            "It's my father." Draco paled. He grabbed Hermione once more and pulled her into a small area that seemed to be a very short hallway but was not. Instead it was only a four foot cubby-hole. Draco flattened himself against the wall and pulled Hermione to him, his hand resting on her shoulder briefly before pulling her into a fierce hug. She closed her eyes against his chest, the footsteps drawing closer every second, louder, louder ever second. Hermione jumped when Lucius yelled again. (A/N: See it now? ^_~)

            "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE BOY!" Draco pulled her as close as she could possibly get and wrapped his arms around her head, blinding her. Lucius was right outside their hiding spot. 

            'Why didn't I just keep going?' Draco raged, angry that he could not protect Hermione better. He bit his lower lip and the footsteps stopped. 'This is it. We're going to die, and it's my fault.' Just then, a hand reached out and covered his mouth, pulling him back against the back wall, into the farthest corner. Something silver was tossed over them and they were pulled onto the floor. Draco pushed his hand over Hermione's mouth when she opened it and he looked around. Next to him, under the cover of two Invisibility cloaks was Harry Potter's face looking very serious. He put his finger to his lips and disappeared. Hermione looked instantly relieved and held her breath while Lucius appeared in front of them. He looked into the cubby and stepped in, touching the far wall and then lowering his hand to a few feet above the ground. Draco and Hermione were practically laying on the ground when Lucius withdrew, Hermione finally able to breath again. They waited as the footsteps continued down the hall and turned very faint. Draco crawled forward and peered out to see his father turning a corner. 

            "DRACO! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" He yelled again. Draco slid in as Harry pulled his cloak off. Draco took his off of himself and Hermione.

            "I owe you one." Draco whispered.

            "I did it for Hermione." Draco frowned, as did Hermione.

            "Harry, now's not the time for petty arguments."

            "You're right, now lets get out of here." He stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

            "Man, if I had my br-" Draco started when Harry thrust the broom at him. Draco was almost beaming." I could kiss you Potter." Harry made a face of disgust.

            "Save it for Hermione." Hermione smiled and hugged Harry tightly before climbing on the back of Draco's broom.

            "We can't fly with the Invisibility cloak on. Too much for it to cover." Draco frowned and handed it to Hermione. The two boys lifted into the air.

            "Safest to go this way. Come on." Harry said, and turned the broom, hurtling down the hallway. Draco followed, with Hermione clinging tightly to his waist.

Well I hope everyone liked that! Originally I had more to write for this chapter, but it was just getting to long and that was the best cutting off point. So the next chapter will be just as suspenseful! Remember, go check out the picture and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^


End file.
